To be or not to be
by KateB-fan
Summary: Que pasaría si Castle, en su necesidad por conocer a su "nueva musa", le dijera que ya no le interesan las mujeres? Situado promediando la primera temporada. Espero que les guste! Capítulo 22 listo! ¿Boda?...
1. Chapter 1

**Necesito su ayuda para este fic... hace tiempo que me da vueltas en la cabeza y no me animaba a escribirlo, naturalmente dependerá de ustedes si lo sigo o no...  
><strong>

**Antes de que empiecen a leer tengo una aclaración: este fic se situa promediando la primera temporada de Castle... lo digo porque como leerán, Kate y Rick son todavía Castle y Beckett, no tienen ni la más remota confianza entre ellos y Rick está desesperado por romper la barrera que Kate tiene a su alrededor, simplemente porque quiere conocerla... además de otras cosas, claro... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**To be or not to be**

Richard Castle sonrió al ver a lo lejos a quien se estaba convirtiendo en su musa favorita. No es que hubiera tenido muchas a lo largo de su historia como escritor, pero definitivamente Kate Beckett había llegado a su vida en el momento justo, el más oportuno… y gracias a eso, había recuperado su inspiración.

Pero había algo que aún lo inquietaba, necesitaba acercarse a ella, conocerla y la realidad era que a pesar de que la detective se hiciera la dura con él, Castle sabía reconocer perfectamente la atracción que sentían ambos en algunos momentos.

Con frecuencia se decía a si mismo que solo se trataba de buena química. De que su rechazo originaba en él más interés… pero la realidad era que ella lo rechazaba de la boca para afuera, y frecuentemente, él se encontraba perdido en sus ojos, deseando cumplir todas sus fantasías… e incluso las de ella.

-Buenos días, detective- le dijo al llegar hasta su escritorio con una sonrisa y se dejó caer en su silla.

-Castle…- le dijo ella a manera de saludo, casi sin mirarlo.

-Has dormido bien? Sola? – le dijo él por decir.

Beckett levantó la vista del papel que leía y lo miró alzando la ceja.

-Y esa pregunta a qué viene, Castle?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Solo pregunto…- dijo él con inocencia.

-Acaso quieres más información para tu personaje de "Nikki Heat"?- y al ver que él solo la miraba, sin contestar- o de pronto estás interesado en mi vida personal?- le dijo acercando su cara a la de él, desafiante.

-Yo?- se hizo el desentendido él y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. No había aparentemente ningún caso en el que trabajar, así que pensó en distenderse un poco.

-No te hagas el desentendido, últimamente te la pasas haciendo preguntas personales…

-Beckett… hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo con seriedad él y ella lo miró confundida por un instante.

-Te escucho…- dijo con interés.

-Yo… hace un largo tiempo que yo… yo… quizás te suene raro pero… no me interesan más las mujeres…- le dijo y observó su expresión.

-Si… claro…- dijo ella y rió.

-Beckett, no te rías… me estoy sincerando contigo…- dijo y colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios, en señal de que era un secreto.

-Pues no te creo… tú no…- dijo ella un poco más seria y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber confiado en ti…- dijo e hizo un ademán por levantarse.

-Espera…- le dijo ella que súbitamente, estaba interesada en escuchar su historia- porque no vamos a desayunar por ahí… aquí no hay demasiado trabajo y le pediré a los chicos que me llamen sin nos necesitan…- dijo levantándose.

Castle sonrió, era una de las contadas veces en que ella mostraba algo de interés por lo que a él le sucedía. No es que no le interesara, sino que no lo demostraba con frecuencia.

* * *

><p>Caminaron en silencio hasta Remy's y pidieron dos desayunos completos. Al sentarse, ella lo miró con seriedad.<p>

-Cuéntame como fue…- dijo ella y él la miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Todo es bastante reciente… luego de separarme de Gina, mi segunda esposa, intenté salir con otras mujeres… al principio, prácticamente me obligué a hacerlo, nunca me gustó estar solo…

-Si…- dijo ella y él la miró y de alguna manera sintió que ella lo comprendía.

-El caso es que comencé a tener algunos problemas… tú sabes…en la cama, y me di cuenta de que las mujeres no me atraían… al principio pensé que era una cuestión de stress… pero luego…

-Espera… me dices que te enamoraste de otro hombre?- dijo Beckett con la boca abierta.

-Digamos que todo se reduce a un par de fantasías… pero… en este momento siento que podría enamorarme más de un hombre que de una mujer…- dijo él con expresión sombría.

Kate alzó las cejas tratando de ocultar su asombro y también su decepción, siempre se había sentido atraída por él, aunque quizás nunca planeara reconocerlo y menos a él.

-Y te juro que no se que hacer, me siento solo… tengo miedo de contar lo que me pasa porque siento que se reirán de mi… y honestamente no se que hago contándotelo a ti… se que nunca te agradé demasiado…

-Bueno…- dijo ella y antes de seguir, tosió con incomodidad- no es eso, Castle… es solo que yo tiendo a ser territorial en mi trabajo… y el hecho de que tú no te hayas formado en la academia de policía, y tenga que pensar en salvarte la vida en lugar de cuidar solo la mía, y en algunas ocasiones la de mis compañeros de equipo, es un poco frustrante a veces, sobre todo cuando estoy cansada…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y satisfacción, le agradaba escucharlo decir su nombre- prométeme que no dirás nada…

-Prometido…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, pero se tensó un momento cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya.

Castle apretó un poco la mano de Beckett y luego la soltó.

-Gracias… y… Kate… te gustaría cenar juntos hoy?… digo… estaré solo y…

-Estaba pensando que… - dijo Kate y lo meditó unos segundos antes de decirle "noche de chicas" para que no le cayera mal el comentario- hoy estoy cansada… quizás podríamos ver una película y pedir comida…

-En… tu casa?- dijo él confundido.

-Por qué no? Me has contado tu historia… creo que te debo una invitación y como no estás interesado en mi… estamos a salvo…- dijo y sonrió, aunque por dentro sintió algo de desilusión.

-Llevaré la comida entonces…- dijo él y ella sonrió…

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, Kate terminaba de ducharse cuando él tocó el timbre. Miró la hora y maldijo no haberse apurado a ordenar su departamento antes de bañarse. No solía recibir visitas y no le gustaba que alguien supiera que casi no paraba en su casa porque pasaba la mayor parte de su vida en el precinto…<p>

Se colocó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y con el cabello goteando se miró al espejo. Se sintió rara, en otras circunstancias no habría siquiera pensado en dejar que Castle entrara en su casa, pero se recordó que ella misma lo había invitado y encima, que era inofensivo…

Kate suspiró y cruzó el living para abrir la puerta. Aspiró hondo y trató de sonar casual.

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta, Rick tuvo que contener un suspiro y aunque pareció sorprendido, trató de ocultar la forma en que acarició su cuerpo con su mirada.

-Hey, Castle… disculpa mi apariencia, pero se me hizo tarde… puedes pasar si quieres… cierra la puerta…- dijo y él la siguió, con la boca abierta.

-No… no te incomodo?… quiero decir… no tenemos suficiente confianza…

-Si… por eso lo siento…- dijo ella y se dirigió a su habitación.

-No voy a poder hacer esto…- dijo él por lo bajo, tratando de respirar normalmente y obligándose a calmarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate apareció vestida con un vestido sencillo, más que nada cómodo, estaba descalza y se había secado el cabello.

Rick sonrió y ella se sentó a su lado, él se había preocupado por buscar lo necesario para poder comer…

-Traje comida china… oí por ahí que te gusta…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Castle- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Tienes alguna película en mente que quieras ver?

-No lo se… elige alguna…

Se sentaron a comer y miraron una película que encontraron pasando canales… Cada tanto, Kate lo miraba con curiosidad y él fingía no darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>Luego de la película se quedaron charlando y tomando vino distendidos. En un momento en que ella sonrió, él se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y ella alzó la ceja sin comprender.<p>

-Qué?- dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Nada… solo… no estoy acostumbrado a verte sonreír y tienes una sonrisa muy… particular…- dijo él con algo de nerviosismo, no era el momento de sincerarse.

-Es cierto… yo no sonrío mucho…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Y por qué será? Acaso no te gusta tu trabajo?

-Si y no…- dijo ella y dio un sorbo a su copa- en general me gusta… pero hay algunos casos que me desestabilizan… no puedo evitarlo…

-No serías humana si así no fuera…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Qué hay de ti? Disfrutas tu trabajo?

-Totalmente…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo- aunque hay momentos en los que preferiría dedicarme a otra cosa… no es nada agradable padecer de bloqueo…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es cierto… así estabas cuando nos conocimos, verdad?

-Si… pero luego todo cambió…- dijo y le sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de su personaje.

Kate se sintió algo incómoda, pero no porque le molestara su mirada intensa, sino porque no podía entender lo atraída que se sentía a él…

-Y dime… qué viste en mi, digo, para sentirte inspirado?- preguntó ella que siempre había querido saberlo.

-Eso es fácil…- dijo y tragó saliva- todo…

-Todo?- preguntó ella extrañamente halagada.

-Es decir… tú reúnes todas las características que necesito en una musa… y eso no es simple…

-Qué características?- dijo ella inclinándose un poco hacia él, la curiosidad evidente en su expresión.

-Eres buena profesional… tienes un trabajo interesante… y eres extremadamente hermosa… además de sexy…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Dios! Castle…- jadeó ella cerrando los ojos un momento y él la observó con interés- si no supiera tu historia, pensaría que estás intentando seducirme…

-La seducción no tiene nada que ver con la sexualidad… - dijo él con rapidez- tú puedes seducir a quien quieras… de hecho lo haces… conmigo por ejemplo…

-Yo no te seduzco…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y se sonrojó.

-Lo haces todo el tiempo… y está bien… quiero decir… a mi me gusta… es otro aspecto de tu personalidad…

-Y así como me ves… aún estoy sola… no alcanza con ser hermosa, sexy y seductora, como tú dices… a veces creo que todo sería más fácil si yo tuviera otro trabajo… - dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno… yo también estoy solo… pero no pierdo las esperanzas, tú deberías pensar lo mismo…

-No lo se, Castle…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con impotencia.

-Créeme… podemos acompañarnos mientras estamos solos… y en algún momento, llegará la persona indicada para ambos…

-Existirá el hombre indicado para mi?- dijo ella y suspiró, hundiéndose en el sofá, con las piernas sobre su mesa ratona y tomó otro sorbo de vino.

-Estoy seguro…- dijo él y la miró. Era claro que se había metido en un problema. Por un lado estaba feliz de poder conocer a Kate en profundidad, aunque recién estaba comenzando a hacerlo. Pero por otro lado se sentía culpable por engañarla…

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Castle no pudo evitar irse, ella comenzaría a sospechar si él no intentaba escaparse, y por ahora, había decidido mantener su mentira, de esa forma, tendría mayor acceso a ella.<p>

A pesar de la culpa que sentía, Castle estaba seguro de que esa era la única forma de llegar hacia ella…

Cuando él se iba, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y sonrió cuando él se volvió y besó su mejilla suavemente, como lo había hecho tiempo después de conocerse, cuando estaban trabajando en el primer caso juntos…

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo ella cuando él se alejaba de la puerta- me gustó compartir esto contigo…- agregó y sonrió.

-Quien te dice? Quizás nos convirtamos en almas gemelas… amigos… por supuesto…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y lo miró irse, estaba mal sentirse atraída por un hombre que seguramente no correspondería sus sentimientos? Lo tendría que descubrir en la práctica… sin duda tendría que explorar esa posibilidad y estaba segura que con el correr del tiempo, esa atracción se terminaría convirtiendo en amistad… o eso era lo que ella esperaba…

**Bueno, no es lo que normalmente se me hubiera ocurrido, pero me gusta pensar en algunas situaciones que podrían darse a partir de aquí. Espero opiniones, realmente son importantes. Obviamente, esto sigue! Cuánto? Depende de ustedes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al otro día en el precinto, a nadie le pasó inadvertido el cambio de actitud, sobre todo de Beckett con Castle… no era que ella estuviera sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero algunas miradas cómplices hacían a todos los que los rodeaban, divagar sobre lo que podría estar ocurriendo entre ellos.

El caso que les tocó fue muy simple… solo algunos cuestionamientos y a las pocas horas, luego de un giro más o menor inesperado, el sospechoso y homicida estaba tras las rejas…

Kate se instaló en la sala de descanso, saboreando uno de los cafés de la máquina que Castle les había regalado y lo vio venir por el corredor.

Sintió pena… pena porque era un hombre atractivo, pena porque seguramente ese cambio de vida le traería más problemas que soluciones… y pena porque ella sabía que muy en el fondo, incluso antes de conocerlo personalmente, se había sentido atraída por su inteligencia, por su inspiradora forma de escribir y luego, por qué no? Por su apariencia física y su carácter…

Cuando él entró y la vio pensativa, sonrió. Hubiera dado lo que no tenía por saber lo que ella pensaba. Y aunque se lo preguntara, él sabía que ella no se lo diría…

-Hey! – dijo él y ella lo miró.

-Descansaba un rato…- dijo ella y se desperezó un poco, realmente estaba cansada…

-Estás muy cansada?

-Por qué?- preguntó ella con interés.

-Es que… esta noche tengo una presentación y me gustaría pedirte consejo con mi vestuario… Alexis está estudiando en la casa de una amiga y mi madre… tú sabes… imagínate lo que me aconsejaría ponerme…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Cuenta conmigo…- dijo ella sonriendo y Rick pensó que de pronto, a pesar de estar mintiéndole, la vida y el destino le regalaban la posibilidad de conocer a una mujer distinta, muy distinta a la policía que trabajaba en el precinto 12, por la que ya se había sentido interesado desde el primer día…

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, Kate se dejaba caer en el sillón de la casa de Rick, mientras él buscaba qué ponerse. Kate sintió que tenía mucho sueño y pensó en cerrar los ojos, para poder descansar.<p>

Cuando Rick volvió y la vio con los ojos cerrados, pensó que estaba dormida. Dejó la ropa a un costado y cuando se acercó, no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente su cara, su boca muy cerca de la de ella y cuando Kate abrió los ojos y lo vio, no pudo evitar desearlo.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y él se separó un poco- parece que me quedé dormida…

-Te dije que si estabas cansada, no había problema…

-Lo se… pero quiero ayudarte, Castle… - dijo y sonrió.

Rick le mostró un par de camisas, corbatas y sacos… finalmente se decidieron y Rick fue a darse una ducha antes de vestirse, Kate le había prometido verlo antes de salir, para que él se quedara tranquilo de que todo estaba bien…

Kate se quedó saboreando un café mientras él se duchaba y cuando lo vio aparecer, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se maldijo a si misma por tener esa clase de sensaciones con alguien que NUNCA podría corresponderle.

Rick la miró a lo lejos y la vio incómoda. Llevaba puestos los pantalones y la camisa sin abotonar. Se acercó un poco y ella trató de sonreír.

-Listo?- dijo ella por decir algo.

-Casi…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Bien… ven aquí…- dijo cuando él se terminó de abotonar la camisa.

Kate tomó la corbata y la deslizó por el cuello de él y sin esperar su aprobación, comenzó a anudarla.

-Sabes anudar corbatas?

-Por qué no?

-No lo se… quizás porque es cosa de hombres…- dijo él.

Las mujeres tenemos que estar preparadas para hacer esto… es una táctica de seducción- dijo enfocada en su tarea y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras.

Kate terminó con el nudo y lo observó, frunciendo la nariz con desagrado.

-No…- dijo negando con la cabeza y él sonrió- ven aquí- le dijo y lo hizo sentar en el sillón, se colocó atrás de él y deshizo el nudo. Luego se asomó por uno de sus hombros y comenzó otra vez con la tarea…

-No te preocupes…- intentó decir él

-Ahora si…-dijo luego de unos minutos y se asomó por adelante, rozando apenas su pecho con el hombro de él para observar su tarea terminada.

Rick respiró hondo para ocultar un suspiro, la cercanía de Kate estaba comenzando a incomodarlo, no de una manera negativa, pero si quería mantener la mentira un tiempo más, tenía que trabajar en sus reacciones…

-Me encantaría que pudieras acompañarme…- dijo él y suspiró con cansancio- de esa manera, no me torturarían preguntándome por mi vida privada…

-Pensarían que tú y yo somos…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-No es necesario… podemos aclarar que solo eres una amiga… pero si voy solo, me pedirán explicaciones…

-Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- le preguntó y él la miró sin comprender.

-Para qué?

-Para ir a mi casa, ponerme un vestido y llegar a la presentación...

-Harías eso por mi?

-Por qué no? Seguramente habrá algo para tomar… y estaré al lado de un autor de best sellers… qué podría salir mal?

Rick sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Esto sin duda no habría pasado si él no le hubiera hecho esa confesión. Por enésima vez ponderó la posibilidad de decirle la verdad, pero se encontró disfrutando demasiado de la posibilidad de tenerla cerca, ayudándolo, consintiéndolo…

Se apuraron por llegar a la casa de ella y él se quedó esperándola en el living mientras Kate iba a cambiarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció enfundada en un vestido color marrón oscuro que contrastaba exquisitamente con el color de su piel. Era corto, no mucho, solo lo necesario. Muy sencillo, pero también muy elegante… y unas sandalias altísimas completaban el atuendo.

-Wow!- dijo él y ella sonrió complacida y giró para mostrar su vestido.

-Estoy bien?

-Perfecta…- dijo él y extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Cuando llegaron a la presentación, todo el mundo puso sus ojos en ella. Kate se sintió un poco incómoda al principio, pero luego se relajó y disfrutó del evento. Rick parecía estar disfrutando también, sobre todo porque en todo momento, cuando tenía oportunidad, la tomaba de la cintura y caminaba con ella con tanta familiaridad que Kate se atrevió a dejarse llevar, olvidándose por un momento de la historia que él le había contado…

Luego de su breve discurso, la firma de autógrafos y algunos detalles más de la presentación, hubo una recepción y se quedaron a degustar un abundante buffet y bebieron champagne…

Rick no se molestó en dar muchas explicaciones, solo a quien le preguntaba directamente.

Un par de horas después, Rick la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa y él la vio sonreír antes de despedirse.

-Realmente la pasé muy bien, Castle…- dijo mirándolo con ternura.

-Me alegra… yo también… y te agradezco que hayas venido…

-No fue un esfuerzo… de vez en cuando está bien tener alguna fiesta que requiera de un poco de cuidado personal… rica comida y bebida… buena compañía…- dijo y se detuvo.

-Es cierto… que tengas una buena noche…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Tú también…- dijo e hizo el ademán para entrar.

El no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándola y ella se detuvo. Sus ojos queriendo comprender y decodificar los de él. Castle se inclinó suavemente y cerró los ojos un momento, apoyando los labios en su mejilla, tiernamente.

Kate sonrió, deleitada con la caricia, y cuando él se separó, lo miró a los ojos, su deseo evidente. Sin embargo, Kate pestañeó para tratar de evadirlo.

Ambos quisieron decir algo pero no supieron que… Castle se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor. Kate lo observó hasta que subió y desapareció de su vista.

Se mordió el labio y suspiró. La clase de sentimientos que él comenzaba a despertar en ella no eran solamente peligrosos, sino frustrantes… tenía que aprender a resguardarse de ellos o sufriría demasiado…

Kate entró a su casa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les siga interesando, a mi me entretiene mucho escribirla! Gracias por leerla!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate se despertó con una rara sensación de excitación… habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la cena de presentación a la que había acompañado a Castle y había soñado con eso…

Había soñado que él leía partes de su libro en la presentación y que ella lo observaba atentamente sentada en el fondo de la sala… pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaban durante un momento en los de ella, Kate podía sentir su deseo en ellos… y luego, cuando todo hubo terminado, Rick la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrazaba posesivamente, acercando sus labios a su oído, y diciendo con un tono bajo y sensual…

-_Me muero por besarte…_

Se desperezó y sintió una molestia en su espalda, producto de su constante contractura y trató de no pensar en las consecuencias que tenía en su cabeza un sueño como ese. La realidad era que hacía un par de días que fantaseaba con la idea de dejarse llevar por sus deseos y besarlo… durante horas… y convencerlo de que ella era la única persona con la que él podría estar…

Kate sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba divagando… de ninguna manera podía estar "tan" enamorada de Castle… no podía haber pasado en pocos días, de ser un "molesto atractivo" a ser "el hombre de su vida" solamente por haberle confesado que no le gustaban las mujeres…

Se dio una ducha rápida y sin desayunar, se dirigió a su trabajo… cuando llegó, lo vio depositar su café y pastelito preferido sobre su escritorio y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…- contestó ella perdida en sus ojos y sintió que algo dentro de su cabeza la reprendía con enojo.

-Dormiste bien?- le preguntó él que la notó rara.

-Mas o menos…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio, tratando de no recordar los detalles.

-Qué hacemos hoy?- le dijo sonriendo mientras se frotaba las manos.

-A… a qué te refieres?- le dijo ella sin comprender.

-Al caso…- dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Ryan y Esposito están buscando un par de testigos para indagar… supongo que con su testimonio, podremos tener al acusado esta tarde…

-Bien… y mientras?

-Mientras qué, Castle?

-Qué hacemos?

-Qué quieres hacer? No hay mucho tiempo… cuarenta minutos como mucho…

-Salgamos a caminar…- dijo él gesticulando con la cabeza.

-Hace frío…- se quejó ella.

-Vamos, te despejarás… no hay nada mejor que caminar bajo el sol cuando uno quiere recargarse de energía…

Kate tomó su abrigo y luego su café y su pastelito y sonrió. Él parecía ingeniárselas siempre para convencerla.

Caminaron por el parque que estaba cerca del precinto, hombro con hombro, más por el frío que por estar cerca… ella terminó su café y lo vio sonreír.

-Qué?- le preguntó, tratando de comprender.

-Dime que no te sientes mejor…- dijo él y alzó la ceja con interés.

-Honestamente? Me siento mejor, pero estoy muerta de frío…- le dijo frotándose las manos.

-Oh, vamos Kate… eres una mujer joven… tus hormonas deben funcionar bien…- dijo y comenzó a masajear intensamente su espalda por sobre su abrigo, ella se tensó un poco al principio pero luego se relajó.

-Espera un poco… sabes hacer masajes?- le dijo ella con la boca abierta, el simple roce de sus manos en la espalda la había hecho relajar.

-No es que sea un experto… pero me defiendo… necesitas masajes?- le preguntó mientras intentaba aquietar su corazón que se había acelerado.

-En todo momento…- dijo ella y luego se arrepintió, había sonado desesperada.

-Quieres que lo intente aquí?- dijo él con nerviosismo.

-Mejor ven luego del trabajo… si no estás ocupado… realmente quiero relajarme… y aquí no podría…

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió. Se estaba metiendo en un lío y lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron al precinto e indagaron a los testigos, pensaron que tenían el caso resuelto. Pero sin embargo no fue así… las pruebas que creían tener eran demasiado débiles como para pedir una orden y buscar más pruebas en su casa…<p>

Se quedaron hasta tarde tratando de encontrar la forma de incriminarlo, pero no pudieron…

Kate suspiró con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la silla. Castle se levantó y luego de bostezar la miró.

-Vamos?- preguntó y ella lo miró casi con enojo.

-Tú te vas a dormir… yo iré a vigilar la casa de ese tipo… el hecho de que no podamos probarlo no significa que no sea un asesino… no puedo permitir que siga en libertad… - sacudió la cabeza.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Hasta mañana Castle…

-Espera… - dijo alcanzándola- no te dejaré ir sola…

-Mejor te vas a dormir… no tiene caso que ambos nos quedemos despiertos…

-No te dejaré sola…- sostuvo él y ella alzó los hombros con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Un rato mas tarde, Kate estacionaba su auto frente a la casa del sospechoso.<p>

Parece que está ahí dentro…- dijo al ver las ventanas iluminadas.

-Bien…-dijo él y movió sus dedos delante de ella.

-Qué?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Ponte de costado… te haré masajes…

-No, Castle… será incómodo…

-Relájate Kate… solo tomará unos minutos y te sentirás mejor… lo prometo…- dijo levantando la mano.

Kate suspiró con cansancio y giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda. Rick deslizó las manos por los hombros de ella, pero se vio complicado porque la tela de la camisa de ella no lo dejaba moverse con libertad… y la posición en la que estaban tampoco ayudaba…

-Por qué no nos pasamos al asiento de atrás?- sugirió él y se ganó una mirada de advertencia de ella- acaso crees que soy un adolescente cargado de hormonas que va a satisfacer sus deseos?- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Ah no?- dijo ella riendo y él rio también.

Kate se incorporó y luego de un momento, pudo acomodarse en el asiento de atrás. Lo miró con la ceja alzada y suspiró.

-Ven aquí antes de que me arrepienta…

Él sonrió y a los pocos segundos estaba sentado a su lado.

-Bien…- dijo cuando ella volvió a girar dándole la espalda- voy a necesitar que aflojes tu camisa… no me deja libertad…

-Castle…-dijo ella dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-Confía en mi…- le dijo y ella comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa hasta que él pudo deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la prenda.

Kate sofocó un suspiro y se mordió el labio con frustración, no podía ser tan descuidada. Lo único que lograría es que él se sintiera incómodo y las cosas se complicarían.

Detrás suyo, Castle cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió la suavidad de la piel de ella bajo sus dedos. Trató de abstraerse y la masajeó durante unos segundos, aplicando más presión donde lo creía necesario.

Castle comenzó a distenderse y disfrutar del masaje, sus dedos casi la acariciaban, su respiración rozaba la nuca de ella, y Kate no hablaba.

Solo tenía los ojos cerrados, y era consciente de lo que los dedos de él producían en ella.

Y de pronto, Castle se dejó llevar por sus instintos y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, dibujando círculos a la altura de esternón de Kate.

Kate respiró profundamente y tomó sus manos, separándolas de ella para darle a entender que ya era suficiente.

Giró lentamente para mirarlo mientras abotonaba su camisa y casi tuvo que ocultar el deseo en sus ojos.

-Gracias…- dijo en voz baja, estaba relajada, pero sus sentidos estaban focalizados en él.

-Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó él.

-Si pudiera irme a dormir ahora, sería perfecto…

-Y los masajes?

-Increíbles…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-Ya verás cuando te los haga con aceites aromáticos… - le dijo con ilusión.

-Ni lo sueñes…

-Kate… soy yo…

-Lo siento, no quiero…

-Seguiré insistiendo…

Kate alzó la ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

-Volviendo a los masajes… observa esto…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos hacia la nuca de ella, masajeando suavemente la zona mientras la observaba de cerca.

-Castle…- jadeó ella, los labios entreabiertos, casi esperando que él la besara.

-Cierra los ojos, Kate…- le dijo él consciente de su incomodidad.

Kate obedeció y él se atrevió a mirarla de cerca, sus labios a milímetros de los de ella, deseándola… y mientras continuó masajeándola un momento más.

Y cuando él estaba a punto de sucumbir y apoyar sus labios en los de ella, Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró con intensidad.

Castle tragó saliva, no pudiendo decidir cual era su mejor opción…

-Kate…- dijo casi rozándola y cuando ella miró sus labios con deseo, sintió un pequeño destello y miró hacia el costado.

-Apagó la luz…- dijo y cuando él quiso hablar, ella colocó un dedo sobre su boca, sin dejar de observar la ventana.

-Kate…- insistió él hablando bajo sus dedos.

-Duerme, Castle…- dijo ella tratando de concentarse.

Castle suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento mientras Kate seguía observando, se habían quedado en el asiento trasero, ahí estaban cómodos y podían ver perfectamente.

Al rato, Kate lo miró y sonrió al verlo dormido. Se acercó a él y acarició sus rasgos con su mirada, incapaz de tocarlo por temor a despertarlo.

El se acomodó en el asiento y la abrazó posesivamente. Kate se tensó, su corazón latiendo alocado en su pecho. Él estaba totalmente dormido. Trató de relajarse y disfrutar de ese abrazo… le tomó varios minutos hacerlo y terminó suspirando, sintiendo que sus ojos le pesaban, y comenzó a ver borroso mientras trataba de enfocar en la ventana sin luz frente a ella.

Lo último en lo que pensó antes de dormirse fue… _"esto es una tortura…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Tortura total... vamos a ver como sigue... yo tengo un par de ideas para compartir, pronto! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate se despertó ante la insistencia de unos golpes en su ventanilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida mientras vigilaba la casa del sospechoso.

Pero lo más complicado era que Castle estaba a su lado… no solo dormido, sino abrazado a ella…

Lo empujó un poco, lamentando secretamente no poder seguir abrazándolo un rato… y abrió la ventanilla.

-Beckett, qué se supone que haces dormida en la parte de atrás de tu auto?- le dijo Esposito con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara- y abrazada con Castle… ese no es un detalle menor…

-Castle… despiértate…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo y miró a Esposito sin saber qué decir.

-Buenos días, Kate…- dijo sonriente Castle y se frotó los ojos.

-Kate?- repitió Esposito.

-Pasó algo?- dijo ella sin prestarle atención a sus miradas insinuantes.

-Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- le dijo el policía y ella se bajó del auto, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

-Dime…- dijo tratando de no mirarlo, sabía lo que venía.

-Qué es lo que pasa, Beckett? Tú no sueles ser tan descuidada…

-A qué te refieres?

-Tú sabes… vengo a suplantarte en la vigilancia y te encuentro abrazada a Castle, dormida en el asiento de atrás del auto…

-Me quedé dormida… es todo…

-Atrás?

-Escucha, Esposito… - dijo y suspiró tratando de ser lo suficientemente clara- Castle insistió en acompañarme anoche, para que no estuviera sola… se puso pesado con la charla, lo mandé atrás a dormir… me sentí cansada y decidí sentarme con él, que ya estaba dormido para ver si podía aflojar mi cuello… debo haberme quedado dormida…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza- y supongo que él me habrá abrazado en algún momento mientras dormíamos…

-Es todo…- dijo el policía en tono burlón.

-Es lo que pasó… ahora si quieres pensar cualquier cosa… hazlo…

-Por qué te llama Kate?

-Porque ese es mi nombre…

-Y tú como lo llamas? Ricky?

Kate revoleó los ojos con fastidio y suspiró con frustración.

-No hay nada entre nosotros… lo único que te puedo decir es que estos días hablamos mucho, creo que nos llevamos mejor… pero no pasa nada…

-Pero él te quiere en su cama…- dijo Esposito.

-De qué hablas? Eso no es así…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evadir la sensación que esa afirmación le causaba.

-Vamos, Beckett, eres adulta… es notorio cuando una pareja hace el jueguito de seducción… y ambos lo están jugando desde que se conocen…

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, Esposito…- dijo Kate comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Después no te hagas la sorprendida cuando te despiertes en su cama y me digas que no te diste cuenta…- dijo el policía.

-Espera un poco… a qué se debe todo este planteo?- quiso saber ella.

-Solo quiero que estés bien… el tipo me cae bien… peo no me parece muy serio… es todo…

-No te preocupes por mi… estaré bien…- dijo y sonrió a medias cuando Castle se acercó y les sonrió con los ojos aún hinchados por haber dormido…

-Te invito a desayunar y luego me llevas a casa? Quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme…

-Si… vamos…- le dijo en tono bajo- te quedarás aquí?

-Hasta que venga Ryan en unas horas…- dijo Esposito y los miró irse sacudiendo la cabeza. Él sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas se complicarían… no era que Castle le cayera mal… pero conocía a Beckett desde hacía un par de años y era una mujer difícil, su dedicación al trabajo no le permitía tener vida personal y simplemente, él quería verla feliz…

El tiempo diría si él estaba tan equivocado…

* * *

><p>-Algún problema con Esposito?- preguntó Rick una vez que Kate arrancó el auto.<p>

-No… solo se preocupa por mi… piensa que entre nosotros pasa algo… y… nada… no quiere que descuide el trabajo… es todo…

-Pero, acaso tú le dijiste algo de lo que te conté?- dijo alarmado Castle… sabía que Esposito no le creería y tenía que encontrar el mejor momento para decirle la verdad a Kate.

-Cómo se te ocurre? No me parece un tema que yo tenga que aclarar con nadie…

-Aunque todos piensen que estamos juntos?- dijo él y la mirón con intención.

Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Qué pasa? Por qué te ríes?- le preguntó él.

-Me causa gracia que piensen eso…- dijo ella.

-Por qué? Acaso piensas que no podrías enamorarte de un tipo como yo?- quiso saber él.

-No crees que sufriría mucho?- le dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Hace un par de meses, te hubiera convencido de que no…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

-Lástima…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Por qué?

-Porque nunca sabremos que hubiese pasado…- dijo y la conversación se cortó ahí… y el resto del viaje fue en silencio.

* * *

><p>Mientras desayunaban, Rick la observó con gesto de curiosidad y eso llamó la atención de ella…<p>

-Qué?- dijo y sonrió al ver los ojos de él centelleantes.

-Tienes algo planeado para el día de San Valentín?- dijo él.

-Sabes que estoy sola… no tengo otro plan que no sea ver películas en pijama y llorar mi soledad con una copa de vino en la mano…

-Por qué no hacemos algo?

-En San Valentín?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-No tiene por qué ser algo romántico… somos amigos… estamos solos… en lugar de pasarlo separados… podríamos ir a comer, divertirnos un rato…

-Si… quizás deba aceptar y olvidarme un poco del romance…- dijo ella con cara de fastidio.

-Quizás tengas que olvidarte del romance… pero seré un perfecto caballero… y me esforzaré para que lo pases bien…- dijo sonriendo y cuando ella lo miró, sintió que se derretía.

-Creo que me gusta la idea…-dijo ella más animada.

-Hagamos algo… si no recibes otra invitación hasta ese día, saldremos…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Kate lo dejó en su casa, su mente comenzó a divagar. Sabía que no podía hacerse ilusiones con él, pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más atraída por él… no era que antes no le gustara, pero lo encontraba irritante, pesado… arrogante… en cambio ahora, que había podido conocerlo, estaba descubriendo un nuevo Castle y se estaba comenzando a enamorar de él… aunque eso no fuera posible…<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Castle sonreía sin sentido hasta que se encontró con Alexis, que salía para ir a la escuela…<p>

-Papá… recién llegas?- le preguntó la joven.

-Si… estuve con Beckett… vigilando a un sospechoso…

-Pasaron toda la noche haciendo eso? Y no durmieron?

-Bueno… técnicamente lo hicimos… nos quedamos dormidos…

-La detective Beckett y tú?- Alexis abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabía de la atracción obvia de su padre con la policía pero no se imaginaba que hubiera tanta confianza.

-Cuál es el problema?

-Papá… acaso estás saliendo con ella?

-Saliendo? Solo estábamos trabajando… y nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo y alzó las cejas agradeciendo que no haya sido Alexis quien los encontró en el auto, dormidos y abrazados.

-Entonces dime por qué hay fotos de ustedes dos en la revista de la farándula, sonrientes, del brazo y muy bien vestidos en la fiesta de la presentación?

-Solo la invité… no tenía con quien ir… y estamos conociéndonos mejor… es todo…

-Te gusta?

-A quién no le gustaría?

-A mi también me gusta para ti… espero que no lo eches a perder…

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había ido demasiado lejos con la mentira y aunque no se arrepentía de los resultados, porque estaba logrando conocer a Kate como esperaba y era tal como él se imaginaba, sabía que esa mentira le costaría, como mínimo, una gran discusión con ella… pero esperaba que para cuando eso sucediera, los lazos entre ellos fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para no romperse tan fácilmente…

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo voy? Les parece mal lo de la cita para San Valentín? Espero opiniones! Las necesito!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El lunes 13 de febrero llegó y Castle caminaba por las paredes, tratando de ponderar sus posibilidades de una cita con Kate.

Aunque ya habían acordado que saldrían, su estúpida frase final había hecho tambalear sus propios planes.

Por qué había supeditado la cita a que ella no recibiera ninguna invitación? Esa era la tontería más grande que había hecho… bueno, esa y haberle mentido… pero al menos la mentira le había servido para conocerla mejor y también para enamorarse cada minuto un poco más de ella…

Y ahora ella estaba hablando por teléfono, sonriendo tontamente, hablando con quien sabe quien… y seguro recibiría una invitación que cambiaría sus planes…

Castle la miró de lejos, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba. Cuando Kate cortó la comunicación, se acercó y la vio sonreír, sin advertir su presencia.

-Y bien? Alguna novedad? Tienes una cita?

-Cómo sabes eso?- dijo ella mirándolo extrañada.

-Por tu lenguaje corporal… te pones así sonriente cuando hablas con alguien que te gusta…

-Solo era Will… Sorenson…

-El agente del FBI?

-Si…- dijo y sonrió- quería invitarme a salir… aprovechando el día de San Valentín…

-Entonces tienes una cita…- dijo él casi sin poder evitar la desilusión.

-No, en realidad no…-dijo ella y sonrió al ver la cara de alivio en él.

-Por qué no?

-La verdad? No quiero a Will cerca otra vez… sufrí cuando nos separamos, y no creo que en las segundas oportunidades… no en estos casos…

-Pero… por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta de que yo lo quería… y hubiera estado dispuesta a irme con él… pero no era recíproco… cuando yo me enamoro, quiero que la otra persona sea capaz de cualquier cosa por mi… y Will no era capaz de eso…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- además… creí que habíamos quedado en salir, o no?

-Bueno, si… pero te dije que si recibías alguna invitación, no quería interferir…

-Lo se y te lo agradezco, Castle… pero honestamente, contigo me siento bien y prefiero una salida amistosa, nada complicado…

Castle sonrió y se quedó pensando en el _"contigo me siento bien"_ durante un buen rato, en silencio. Kate había rechazado una invitación por él… Kate había rechazado una invitación POR ÉL!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Kate se sentó en su escritorio, encontró un sobre escrito a mano y miró hacia todos lados antes de abrirlo.<p>

Se había despertado de buen humor esa mañana. Se había dormido temprano, había descansado, había tenido algunos sueños que era mejor no recordar, pero que le llenaban el alma y el corazón, aunque solo fueran fantasías… y en todas estaba él… él y sus ojos celestes, su sonrisa encantadora… sus gestos que podría quedarse observando durante horas, si solo lo tuviera para ella todo ese tiempo…

Kate suspiró y abrió el sobre, con curiosidad…

_Mi querida detective:_

_Se que ya acordamos salir esta noche y eso me hace feliz. Pero quería que fuera algo más serio y por eso me permití enviarte esta invitación por escrito. Dios! Hace tanto que no hago esto! Pero no te preocupes que lo estoy disfrutando! Me alegra mucho que hayamos decidido pasar este día juntos… _

_Pasaré por ti a las 7, iremos a cenar… _

_PD: las flores te las llevaré esta noche, no quiero que nadie hable de cosas que no le incumben…_

_PD2: Eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado en este último tiempo._

_Rick C._

Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio para que no fuera tan notoria su alegría. No quería que nadie la viera, inclusive Castle… él no tenía que saber cuántas ilusiones se hacía con cada mirada, cada gesto, cada palabra de él…

Cuando él llegó, procuró no mirarlo demasiado, tenía que hacerse a la idea y actuar lo más naturalmente posible…

-Buenos días…-dijo él y ella lo saludó mientras leía un informe, sonrió pero sin mirarlo.

-Buenos días…

-Recibiste mi carta?- quiso saber él para estar seguro.

Esta pregunta tiró por tierra los planes de Kate y tuvo que levantar la vista para mirarlo. Y no pudo ocultar su emoción.

-Si… gracias…- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-A las 7 entonces?- quiso confirmar.

-Por supuesto…- le dijo y sonrió y él sintió que su corazón daba un salto en su pecho.

Y el día pasó… y a las 6 se despidieron sonrientes, incluso Esposito y algunos de sus compañeros invitaron a Kate a tomar una cerveza para que no estuviera sola y ella, obviamente se negó.

* * *

><p>A las 7 en punto, Rick la pasó a buscar y ella le abrió la puerta sonriente, se había puesto un vestido sencillo color azul claro y también era sencillo su maquillaje.<p>

Rick se permitió observarla un momento y luego sonrió, con un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano que le entregó galante.

-Gracias Castle…- le dijo sonriente- también flores?

-Son parte de la cita, no?- dijo él.

-Déjame tomar mi abrigo y nos vamos…- le dijo y él la miró entrar, y la acarició con sus ojos mientras la esperaba.

Fueron a cenar a un pequeño restaurant de comida casera. El lugar estaba todo iluminado para la ocasión con velas y Castle se dio el gusto de mirarla bajo esa luz.

Comieron el menú del día, por recomendación del dueño, amigo de Rick… bebieron vino, bastante… y charlaron sobre cosas del trabajo, por momentos… y también sobre cosas personales…

-Gracias… Castle…- le dijo ella y se permitió tomar su mano por sobre la mesa.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada… - dijo él y apoyó su mano libre sobre la de ella.

-Hace años que no tenía una cita en San Valentín… y aunque esta no sea la clase de cita que se suele tener… me estoy divirtiendo mucho…

-Eso es por la buena compañía…- dijo él alzando la ceja seductor.

Kate sonrió y cuando estaba por contestar, una música suave comenzó a sonar.

-Ven… bailemos…- le dijo y la hizo ponerse de pie, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Se acomodaron en un lugar en donde no había mesas, algunas parejas llegaron con ellos y él la abrazó para comenzar a bailar.

Kate sonrió cuando él la miró a los ojos. Otra vez las fantasías se habían disparado en su cabeza. Quería abrazarlo, intoxicarse con su perfume, que él le hablara en el oído… Kate quería romance… y eso era difícil de conseguir…

-Tenía muchas ganas de bailar contigo…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… creo que yo también…- contestó ella y él la miró un momento antes de seguir hablando, como si estuviera pensando si debía o no decir lo que diría…

-Kate…- dijo e hizo una pausa- estás hermosa esta noche…- finalmente pudo decir y ella lo miró con intensidad, sus ojos perdidos en los de él por un instante.

-Gracias, Rick…- le dijo en voz bajísima, para que no se notara el nerviosismo.

-En realidad eres hermosa… y hoy estás más… hermosa…- dijo y tuvo miedo de que ella se diera cuenta de todo.

Kate solo lo miró un instante y no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Rick sintió que su corazón se paralizaba cuando ella miró sus labios, su deseo de besarlo tan evidente que casi lo lastimaba…

Rick lo pensó un momento, meditó la idea de dejarse llevar y besarla. Y cuando estaba inclinándose hacia adelante, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Rick Castle!- dijo una mujer en voz alta.

-Si…- dijo él y la mujer casi se le tiró encima, trayéndole un papel para que le firmara un autógrafo.

Kate se recuperó del shock inicial y sonrió divertida al ver la expresión en él.

Cuando logró sacarse de encima a su ferviente admiradora, Rick la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Odio que me interrumpan…- dijo fastidiado y Kate pensó que perdía el equilibrio, sus cuerpos no podían estar más pegados.

-Debes disculparla… está enamorada…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

Continuaron bailando muy cerca durante un buen rato y luego volvieron a la mesa. Rick pidió otra botella de vino y Kate aceptó seguir tomando con agrado. Nada malo podía sucederle estando con Rick…

Cuando decidieron irse, Rick se dio cuenta de que estaban bastante mas "alegres" de lo que él pensaba y caminaron por la calle abrazados y riéndose y él la acompañó a su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta, Rick sonrió para despedirse, quería besarla, aunque solo fuera robarle un beso en los labios, le menos apasionado posible, pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

-Quieres… quieres tomar un café en casa?- le dijo ella y él la miró con intensidad. Sin saberlo, Kate estaba jugando con fuego…

-No estás cansada?

-Ven… charlemos un poco… tómate un café… así no te vas tambaleando…- dijo ella y rió…

Rick la miró y suspiró, nunca pensó que sería tan difícil mantener sus sentimientos a raya como esa noche…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no puedo cortar las cosas aquí, pero no quería que fuera tan largo el capítulo... calma hay continuación...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando entraron a la casa de Kate, Rick inspiró hondo, tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus deseos y abrazarla… y luego besarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarla y que ella tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

Kate, por su parte, luchaba exactamente por lo mismo, no podía dejar de desear estar cerca de él.

Preparó dos cafés y se sentaron en el sillón. Ella se sentó muy cerca de él, adoraba hacer eso, porque podía mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle de cerca, en voz baja…

Rick terminó su café y no pudo evitar el impulso de levantar su mano y acariciar su cara, suave y respetuosamente… dulcemente…

Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, se sentía tan increíblemente correcto que la hizo estremecerse. Y Kate volvió a permitirse mirar sus labios, anhelando su contacto.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella se distrajo por un momento.

-Si?

-Feliz día de San Valentín…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Feliz día de San Valentín…- y sacudió la cabeza.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada… me preguntaba cómo es posible que la vida sea tan injusta…

-Por qué?

-Porque míranos… aquí estamos… los dos solos… y sin pareja…

-Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que necesito amor en mi vida… necesito romance… necesito enamorarme…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate…

-No, está bien, Rick… discúlpame… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… si solo… si no fueras tan lindo… si no me hicieras sentir tan bien…

-Kate…

-Lo siento…

-Mírame…- le dijo y ella obedeció- eres una mujer increíble… no solamente bella y buena persona… eres una mujer apasionada… y se que necesitas pasión en tu vida… y yo… en este momento- dijo y miró sus labios.

Y Kate no lo dejó seguir hablando, sus labios colapsaron con los suyos casi con desesperación. Rick trató de controlarse al principio, quería dominar sus deseos, pero el ímpetu de ella fue ganando terreno y cuando quiso acordar, la besaba él mismo y la apretaba contra su cuerpo posesivamente.

Kate jadeó cuando él ahondó el beso y entonces se sentó sobre sus piernas, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. No quería pensar. Solo quería sentirlo…

Rick deslizó su mano y acarició su pierna. Y de pronto una señal de alarma se encendió. Si seguían adelante, no podrían detenerse y eso sería irreparable.

Juntó fuerzas de donde casi no tenía y la tomó de la nuca, separándose muy a su pesar. Kate lo miró jadeando y con los ojos oscuros de deseo.

-Kate…- dijo, quería desesperadamente decirle la verdad, esto no era placentero para ninguno de los dos.

-Shhh… Rick… no quiero sufrir…- le dijo y besó sus labios con suavidad- me está resultando difícil controlar lo que siento… es mejor que te vayas…- dijo y se puso de pie.

-Lo se… - dijo él- a mi también…- agregó y cuando Kate bajó la vista, pudo apreciar el sentido de sus palabras- me estoy muriendo por ti, Kate…- le dijo y ella volvió a besarlo impetuosamente mientras él acariciaba su espalda sin poder reprimirse.

Kate siguió su instinto y levantó la camisa de él ansiosa por tocar su piel. Sus dedos recorrieron el abdomen de Rick tentativamente al principio, ella no quería que él la rechazara.

Rick deslizó el cierre del vestido de Kate hacia abajo, y ella jadeó cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de su espalda.

Kate desabotonó la camisa de él con rapidez y una vez que pudo quitársela desplazó sus manos libremente por el torso de él mientras lo besaba.

Rick suspiró y deslizó el vestido hacia abajo, dejándola solo con la ropa interior puesta, ante su intensa mirada.

Kate trabajó hábilmente hasta que pudo quitarle sus pantalones y los deslizó hacia abajo, junto con sus bóxers. Y entonces Rick le ayudó a quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa y ella lo empujó hacia el sillón hasta que se sentó y se acomodó sobre él.

Rick besó y acarició su pecho y ella lo observó, sus ojos fijos en él, deseándolo cada vez más…

Y el momento más importante llegó. Y él la guió mientras la tomaba de las caderas, ralentizando el ritmo. Kate cerró los ojos cuando se sintió parte de él y Rick besó sus labios.

Ella nunca pensó que sentiría algo así por alguien mientras compartía intimidad como la que estaba teniendo con Rick… estaba sorprendida de no haberse equivocado al sentir lo que sentía por él… al haberse dado cuenta de lo importante que él era para ella… porque lo que ella tenía no era solamente deseo físico… Kate se dio cuenta en ese instante de que estaba enamorada de él y lo estaría siempre… sin poder reprimirlo… y por suerte, sin necesitar hacerlo…

Hicieron el amor lentamente, besándose, mirándose a los ojos… con tanta pasión y entrega que estuvieron horas en ese sillón sin darse cuenta.

Luego de que ambos llegaran al clímax, y ya satisfechos, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y se recostó con ella en el sillón.

Ambos quisieron decir algo, pero entre el cansancio y el agotamiento, no pudieron. Se quedaron dormidos al poco tiempo, abrazados, felices…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rick se despertó y sonrió, ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Relajada, tranquila, feliz… Rick no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era de haberla encontrado, de lo agradecido que estaba al destino por haberla puesto en su camino…<p>

Y luego sobrevino la culpa… es cierto que las cosas parecían perfectas entre ellos… Rick ponderó la posibilidad de decirle que se había confundido, que ahora la había elegido a ella… pero eso sería otra mentira… y no se consideraba capaz de seguir engañándola…

Era cierto que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer instante, pero siempre pensó que su interés estaba ligado al rechazo de ella. Y eso había despertado su curiosidad, su necesidad de conocerla más profundamente, y la mentira le había servido para concretar esa necesidad… la había conocido y se había enamorado de ella perdidamente… porque ella era la mujer que él había estado esperando toda su vida…

No podía estar arrepentido de haberle mentido, esa era la peor parte… pero tampoco podía seguir haciéndolo de por vida…

Rick la abrazó con ternura y se permitió hundir la nariz en su cabello, aspirando su aroma durante unos cuantos segundos. Ella se movió y lo abrazó instintivamente y él murmuró cerca de su oído un _"te amo"_ antes de levantarse…

Se vistió rápidamente y la observó dormir un momento más antes de irse, tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar la forma de que ella comprendiera que su torpeza de mentirle había sido para bien…

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate se despertó, un par de horas más tarde, lo buscó con los ojos aún cerrados, sonriendo, necesitándolo…<p>

Abrió los ojos y la realidad la golpeó duro… él se había ido… acaso todo había sido un tremendo error? Acaso él no había sentido lo mismo que ella mientras hacían el amor la noche anterior? Se había arrepentido? Estaba avergonzado? Se había dejado llevar por el afecto que tenían y ahora no sabía que hacer?

Kate suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza. Todavía sentía su aroma impregnado en su piel… y sin duda, esa noche sería algo imposible de olvidar… aunque no volviera a repetirse nunca…

* * *

><p><strong>No todo puede ser perfecto, esta historia sigue!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate sintió que su corazón se paralizaba cuando lo vio salir del ascensor. Quería ir a buscarlo, quería abrazarlo, sonreírle, besarlo… pero no sabía hasta qué punto él tenía los mismos deseos…

Lo vio acercarse lentamente, y era extraño que no le trajera su café favorito, como casi todos los días…

Intentó hacer de cuenta que trabajaba, pero falló miserablemente, en realidad estaba concentrada en él, y él, parecía todo lo contrario, se movía lentamente, se distraía con cualquiera que le hablaba, parecía no querer llegar nunca…

Cuando por fin llegó hasta su escritorio, ella bajó la vista, no atreviéndose a enfrentarlo…

-Buenos días…- dijo él en tono casi impersonal.

-Buenos días- dijo ella y lo miró, desafiándose a si misma.

-Tenemos un caso?- le preguntó por preguntar él, soñaba con que ella se hubiese enojado y no quisiera contar con su presencia.

-No…- dijo e hizo una pausa dramática, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos- no te parece que deberíamos hablar?

-Supongo que no pretenderás que sea aquí…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo y él tragó saliva. Kate no tenía un mal semblante, pero se la notaba incómoda, bueno, todo lo incómoda que podía estar luego de pasar la noche con él y enfrentarlo al día siguiente…

El día se les hizo largo, sobre todo a Kate, que no podía esperar el momento de hablar con él, sentía que algo pasaba y no podía comprender qué… la actitud de él era extraña… tanto que ella casi había olvidado el "detalle" de sus inclinaciones…

* * *

><p>Al llegar el momento de irse, y cuando Kate preparaba sus cosas, él le ofreció de pasar por su casa y ella, muy a su pesar, accedió. Tenía miedo, y su miedo no tenía que ver con lo que él pudiera decirle, sino con terminar otra vez en la cama con él, sin saber lo que pasaría luego, o sabiendo que él se iría a la mañana, sin darle explicaciones…<p>

Kate llegó a su casa, se duchó y luego trató de relajarse, esperándolo, después de todo, quizás podría conseguir algunas respuestas…

Cuando le abrió la puerta, un rato más tarde, lo vio nervioso, casi evitando su mirada y Kate no pudo evitar tensarse un poco…

-Castle… yo…- dijo ella y él la detuvo, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto, realmente anhelaba el contacto físico… no solamente sexual, sino emocional que había logrado con él.

-Antes que digamos nada… quiero que sepas que no planeé lo que pasó anoche…- le dijo él.

Kate frunció el entrecejo, sin comprenderlo demasiado.

-Por qué lo harías?

-Kate…- dijo tentativo.

-Castle… Rick… quiero decirte que no me importa si esto no vuelve a suceder… yo quiero respetar la elección que hiciste en tu vida… y quería que supieras que lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto… y aunque tengo que admitir que fue una noche increíble, estoy bien… y por un lado me alegra que la hayamos compartido…

-Kate…- dijo él, cada palabra que ella decía, lo hacía sentir peor.

-No, no Rick… discúlpame… de verdad… yo no debí arrastrarte a esto… pero bueno… debe haber sido el alcohol… y mi soledad…- "y lo increíblemente atractivo que eres", pensó, pero no dijo.

-De verdad fue increíble…- repitió él pensativo y ella lo miró.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió.´

-Kate…- dijo y levantó una mano, acariciando su cara y ella sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban.

-Por favor, Rick… no lo hagamos más difícil… - le dijo y lo vio acercarse, implacable.

-Es tan fácil que asusta…- murmuró él sobre sus labios y ella cerró los ojos, totalmente entregada a sus caricias.

Rick se tomó su tiempo y la exploró con lentitud. Sus labios apenas la tocaban, pero ella sentía que cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

Luego de unos minutos de suaves caricias, Rick la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso y Kate no pudo evitar suspirar.

De pronto, la ropa dejó de importarles, lo único de lo que podían ser conscientes era de ellos y lo que hacían.

Ninguno de los dos quiso pensar más, ambos sabían que eso seguía siendo un error, porque ni él había sido sincero con ella, ni ella estaba segura de que esa forma de actuar la llevaría a un buen lugar… y sufriría mucho… y lo sabía… pero Dios! Qué bien se sentía estar con él… Rick tenía la virtud de hacerla sentir segura, cuidada, amada… y no muchos hombres habían logrado eso con ella…

Cuando ya no había barreras de por medio, Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a su habitación. Rick la tomó en sus brazos al llegar y la depositó sobre la cama. Allí inició una exploración detallada de su cuerpo y cuando finalmente, luego de haberla besado y acariciado cuanto quiso, su boca se reunió con la de ella, entre jadeos y miradas oscuras por la pasión, Kate lo miró a los ojos…

-Esta vez no me quedaré dormida…- le dijo agitada sobre sus labios.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo calló.

-Shhh… hazme el amor, Castle…- le dijo y lo besó mientras entrelazaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura…

En esta oportunidad, la intensidad le ganó a la lentitud de la primera vez. Rick conocía donde y como hacerla sentir mejor y se esmeró por conseguirlo. Kate se dedicó a sentirlo y a intentar satisfacerlo.

Y momentos después del clímax, cuando ambos se acostaron abrazados en la cama, Kate se asomó y lo miró a los ojos, su cara apoyada en una de sus manos, sus ojos fijos en él con curiosidad…

-Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo…- le dijo en voz baja y sonrió ante la mirada seductora de él.

-Siento lo mismo que tú…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Cómo lo sabes?- quiso saber ella.

-No lo se… solo digo lo que me pediste…

-Castle!

-En serio siento lo mismo que tú…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Qué sientes?

-Siento que podría tenerte en mis brazos cada día de mi vida… que esto no solamente es buen sexo… que el buen sexo completa toda un combo de sentimientos… y que… no quiero que esto se termine…- dijo y la miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Rick… yo se que ya hiciste una elección en tu vida… y que no era esto lo que querías… por eso es que no quiero presionarte…

-Estás diciendo que te acostaste conmigo como despedida?

-Bueno… no le veo otra salida a esto…- dijo ella tratando de explicarse.

-Realmente crees que esta puede ser una despedida?- le preguntó y ella se puso seria.

-Para ti no?- le dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos, esta respuesta no estaba en sus planes.

Rick la miró pensativo y sus facciones se oscurecieron de pronto. Kate sintió el cambio pero no se atrevió a preguntar…

-Tienes razón… es una despedida…- dijo y suspiró, intentando moverse de la cama.

-Espera, Rick… no tiene que serlo si no quieres…- Kate se sintió culpable, quizás ella estuviera equivocada…

-Yo no quiero… pero tú querrás… estoy seguro…- dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender mientras él buscaba su ropa.

-De qué hablas, Rick?- le preguntó.

-Te mentí, Kate… y de eso, supongo que no hay regreso…- le dijo y fue tal la cara de tristeza que Kate sintió que su corazón se estrechaba de dolor…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... se animará Rick a contarle la verdad? Honestamente lo iba a hacer en este capítulo, pero me ganó la pasión... espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate siguió a Rick por la casa, mientras él recolectaba su ropa y se vestía. Se colocó su bata y trató de hablar con él.

-Rick… espera… por qué dices que me mentiste?- quiso saber, indudablemente no había entendido a lo que él se refería

-Porque lo hice, Kate…- dijo él y se detuvo frente a ella.

-En qué?- insistió Kate y vio que él tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Yo nunca… nunca tuve dudas con respecto a mi sexualidad… no me replanteé nada… y tengo muy en claro lo que quiero…

-Bueno… lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto… supongo que si siempre fuiste gay debe haber sido duro estar casado, haber tenido una hija…

-No me entiendes, Kate… no soy gay… nunca lo fui, no podría serlo porque me gustan demasiado las mujeres… me gustas demasiado Kate… bueno… en realidad me gustabas… ahora siento cosas más profundas por ti… cosas que me imaginé que podía sentir, por eso te mentí…

-Rick… déjame ver si entendí todo con claridad…- dijo tratando de serenarse porque lo que estaba escuchando era demasiado- me estás diciendo que todo el jueguito del amigo gay fue para meterte en mi cama?- y cuando lo dijo, Kate sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría la hubiera mojado por completo.

-Lo haces parecer horrible… todo lo que quería era conocerte… y me di cuenta de que la única opción de que me dejaras entrar en tu vida, era sabiendo que no corrías peligro… pero después…

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora…- le dijo con un hilo de voz, muy bajo pero firme.

-Por qué no me dejas explicarte?- dijo él terminando de vestirse.

-Porque no necesito oír nada… me mentiste… y ahora no puedo confiar en ti…- le dijo ella.

-Yo se que te pasan cosas conmigo, Kate… esto no fue planeado… te juro que en lo único que te mentí fue en eso… lo demás… todo lo que sentimos fue real…- le dijo y la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Y cómo puedo estar segura yo de que no me seguirás mintiendo?… que cuando se te pasen las ganas de compartir mi cama no te irás como llegaste…?

-Te das cuenta de que sientes cosas por mi?

-Yo no te voy a negar que me enamoré de ti… representarse el papel a la perfección, Castle… te felicito… conseguiste llevarme a la cama… conseguiste que me sintiera como una ridícula, no queriendo hacerte sufrir cuando seguramente te estabas riendo de mi…- dijo y lo tomó de la solapa con furia- quien crees que eres para engañarme así?- le dijo y lo empujó hacia atrás, él tambaleó un poco con ella en brazos pero se repuso y la volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo.

-Ojalá pudieras entender que mis intenciones nunca fueron malas… quizás me equivoqué… pero lo que siento por ti…

-A mi no me importa lo que sientas por mi… quiero que te vayas… ahora…- dijo e intentó apartarse de él.

-No, Kate… tú no quieres que me vaya… a ti te pasa lo que a mi… te enamoraste de mi… y aunque estés enojada… se que en el fondo me entiendes…- le dijo él e intentó acercarse para besarla.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…- dijo ella y le pegó una bofetada, y así él finalmente la soltó- te vas ya!- dijo otra vez.

-Me iré… te daré tiempo para pensar… y te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, Kate… yo te…

-No me daré cuenta de nada más, Castle… porque no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida… no quiero escucharte, no quiero pensar en ti, ni que estés torturándome en el precinto… quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida sin dejar huella…- dijo con los ojos rojos por contener las lágrimas.

-Está bien…- dijo él todavía tocándose la cara en donde ella le había pegado- pero tú sabes que no podré hacerlo… que no me iré sin dejar huella…- agregó antes de irse.

Y solo ahí… cuando estuvo a salvo de su mirada, Kate se permitió llorar. Y lloró amargamente, se sintió tonta… humillada… engañada… pero sobre todo… aún enamorada… y eso, paradójicamente, la hacía sentir peor…

Cómo había hecho Castle una cosa así con ella? Kate no pudo evitar recordar todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos esos días… durante todo ese tiempo ella deseó que él no fuera gay… que la vida le diera la oportunidad de compartir una pareja con él, de quien se había enamorado… pero el engaño de Rick teñía todo con un matiz extraño… no era que ella NUNCA hubiese mentido… el problema aquí era que ella temía no poder volver a confiar en él… y de eso, era difícil reponerse.

* * *

><p>Al otro día en el precinto, Kate luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no pensar en él. La forma en que él la miraba estaba grabada en su retina, como así también sus palabras, su confesión y la tristeza que la embargaba…<p>

El no apareció temprano, pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano volvería, al menos a despedirse de sus compañeros…

Mientras acomodaba unos informes en su escritorio lo vio aparecer. Su gesto era cauto, casi esquivo, él sabía perfectamente que ella había sido clara y no quería cruzarse más con él…

Rick comenzó a despedirse, adujo algunos problemas personales para dejar de acompañarlos y decidió pasar a saludarla antes de irse.

Cuando Kate levantó la vista, lo tenía a su lado, serio…

-Se que no quieres verme y estoy intentando respetarlo… solo me acerqué a saludar y a volver a pedirte disculpas…

-No hace falta… ya no tiene importancia…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Quiero hacerte un último pedido…- dijo y le entregó un sobre- si alguna vez hubo algo que sentiste por mi… por favor léela… y si no me quieres ver más, lo aceptaré…

-No lo se…- dijo ella mirando el sobre con tristeza.

-Lo dejaré aquí…- dijo y lo apoyó sobre el escritorio.

Cuando Kate supuso que él se iría, Rick tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza. Kate no pudo hacer nada sin llamar la atención y procuró rescatar su mano lo antes posible…

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, detective…- le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Igualmente…- dijo ella y lo miró unos instantes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese distinto.

Rick se inclinó hacia adelante, en una especie de reverencia y se fue caminando despacio, rogando que ella lo llamara…

Kate lo observó irse y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

Miró el sobre y volvió a suspirar. Por ahora no se sentía capaz de leer nada de lo que él escribiera sin sufrir… todavía había tiempo para leer esa carta…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sabíamos que esto pasaría... a ver como lo arreglamos! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la demora, aquí les dejo otro capitulo... espero que lo sigan disfrutando!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 9**

Kate se focalizó en su trabajo tratando de no prestar atención a las miradas por momentos cómplices, por momentos comprensivas de sus compañeros…

Nadie se atrevía a hablarle del tema de Castle, aunque todos tenían dudas acerca del motivo por el cual el escritor había dejado de seguirla. Todos sabían que ellos habían tenido desde el principio, una relación bastante particular, pero esos días, los habían visto llevarse cada vez mejor…

El trabajo terminó llevando a Kate a hablar con Lanie, por lo que respiró hondo antes de entrar a la morgue, sabiendo que si todos se habían cuidado de hablarle del tema, Lanie no lo haría… y la médica forense la conocía lo suficiente, aunque todavía no hubiesen tocado demasiado el tema de Castle…

-Detective Beckett, la estaba esperando ansiosamente…- dijo la morena levantando una ceja con interés.

-Tan importante es lo que encontraste?- quiso focalizarse ella sin darle posibilidad de preguntarle nada…

-Para serte sincera, no mucho más de lo que veníamos hablando…

-Lanie…- intentó Kate, otra vez con la secreta esperanza de que cambiando de tema Lanie se olvidara las preguntas.

-Escucha… se que probablemente no quieras hablar del tema… pero tienes que hacerlo… y yo soy tu amiga… así que… te escucho…

-No preguntaré a qué te refieres porque sería tonto… - dijo Kate y bufó con desgano.

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo…- la urgió.

-Qué quieres saber?

-Qué pasó?- preguntó exasperada.

-Es largo de contar…- dijo Kate con gesto de tristeza.

-Tengo tiempo…

-Yo no…- dijo Kate y Lanie alzó la ceja.

-Mas vale que me cuentes ahora mismo lo que te pasa porque sino no te dejaré ir…

-Montgomery…

-Si hay algo que Montgomery entendería es un momento personal tuyo… no juguemos mas Kate… qué te hizo el chico escritor?

-OK…- dijo Kate con resolución y se mordió el labio con impaciencia- hace un par de días llegó y lo vi raro y terminó confesándome que… que hacía tiempo estaba replanteándose su sexualidad…

-Qué?- dijo Lanie sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Lo que estás oyendo… yo al principio no le creí… pero luego me fui relajando y empezamos a compartir cosas fuera del trabajo… como si fuéramos amigos…

-Me estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Lanie.

-Si me sigues interrumpiendo no te contaré nada más…

-Está bien…- dijo Lanie y cerró la boca.

-Lo acompañé a una cena, bailamos… compartimos un montón de cosas… incluso vino un día cuando me estaba duchando y me vio casi desnuda… quiero decir… para mí era gay…

-Por qué dices, era?

-No me interrumpas más… para mí es muy difícil contarte esto…

-OK… perdóname…

-El tema es que cada día que pasaba, me sentía más confundida y atraída hacia él… y no podía entender cómo, si él afirmaba ser gay, yo cada vez lo deseaba más y buscaba cualquier excusa para verlo y estar con él…

-Siempre fuiste rara, Kate…

-Gracias… el tema fue que para el Día de San Valentín, como ninguno de los dos tenía cita, él me preguntó si no quería salir con él…

-Y salieron…

-Si… incluso rechacé una prometedora cita con un ex novio para salir con él… yo no se que esperaba… pero…

-Evidentemente algo esperarías…

-El tema es que cuando volvimos, lo invité a pasar… tomamos café y… tú sabes…- dijo y se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Te acostaste con él?- preguntó Lanie.

-Habíamos tomado… mucho…- dijo Kate como explicación lógica.

-Pero… acaso no te había dicho él que era gay?

-Bueno, yo creí que como él tuvo un pasado heterosexual, luego de tomar unas copas y en vista de la increíble relación que habíamos logrado… se había confundido un poco… y traté de hablar con él luego…

-Pero dime… qué pasó después?

-Él se fue… quiero decir… a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, ya no estaba… y cuando quise hablar con él… me contó que lo de su sexualidad había sido una mentira… para acercarse a mi…

-No te puedo creer!- dijo Lanie con la boca abierta.

-Le dije que no quería verlo más…- dijo llorando y Lanie se sorprendió de verla tan afectada- y por eso renunció hoy… porque no quiero verlo más… nunca…

-Pero… amiga… qué sientes por él?

-Eso que importa? Me mintió Lanie… y de eso no se vuelve…

-Lo que tú sientes por él es importante…

-Créeme, no lo es…

-Cómo fue? La experiencia de estar con él digo…

-Lanie!- le advirtió.

-No te estoy pidiendo detalles… solo tengo curiosidad…

Kate la miró y Lanie advirtió que hacía esfuerzos por no recordar... hubo un momento en el que Kate luchó, pero luego se dejó llevar y sonrió.

-Increíble… te juro que hacía siglos que no me sentía así con nadie… especialmente la segunda vez… porque no estábamos borrachos…

-Espera un poco… hubo una segunda vez?

-Quise hablar con él al día siguiente… quise pedirle perdón por haber complicado sus cosas y él dijo que vendría a casa para hablar… y… una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en la cama… y fue… - Kate cerró los ojos y Lanie sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga tan entusiasmada- maravilloso…

-Te enamoraste de él Kate Beckett…- dijo Lanie achicando los ojos.

-Otra vez… eso no importa!- dijo molesta.

-Si que importa… él debe haber tenido sus razones para mentirte… aunque a ti no te gusten… por qué no hablas con él?

-Porque no quiero saber sus razones… él me traicionó… se debe haber reído mucho cuando creí su ridícula historia sobre el replanteo de su sexualidad…

-Pero…

-Y no quiero saber nada más sobre él… ni siquiera creo que quiera leer la carta que me dejó…

-Una carta?

-Antes de irse hoy… se acercó a despedirse y me dejó una carta… me rogó que la leyera… pero no se qué hacer… no quiero sufrir más Lanie… es mejor si no lo veo nunca más…

-No te hará nada leerla…

-Bromeas? Él es escritor… si hay algo que le sale bien es escribir… si la leo terminaré perdonándolo y no quiero… - dijo Kate con resolución.

-Si la lees, quizás comprendas por qué te engañó… y no necesitarás mirarlo a los ojos para saberlo… tómate tu tiempo… pero te aconsejo que la leas… aunque sea por lo que sientes por él… aunque él no lo merezca…

-No lo se…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?- le dijo Lanie y la abrazó.

-Por supuesto…

-No sufras… tienes que ser práctica amiga… si realmente no crees que él valga la pena, entonces da vuelta la hoja y sigue adelante… pero si tienes alguna duda… algo que te haga dudar… lee la carta… y si no te convence… sigue adelante…

-Gracias amiga…- dijo Kate y volvió a abrazarla.

Kate salió de la morgue un poco más repuesta… el hecho de haber compartido su historia con Lanie, aunque ella no lo pensara a menudo, la había ayudado… y mucho…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su casa, esa noche, se quitó la ropa y se sirvió una copa de vino… en ese momento lo extrañó y extrañarlo la llevó a recordar todo lo que habían compartido… lo bueno… y al final, también lo malo…<p>

Kate extrajo de su bolsillo la carta y suspiró. Se preguntó por qué era tan difícil tomar la decisión de leerla… o tal vez de romperla, directamente…

Por alguna razón, Kate no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que esta charla le hacía falta a Kate... antes que nada, incluso antes de leer la carta... y prometo agregarla en el próximo capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Dos días pasaron desde la charla de Kate con Lanie… la médica la llamaba a menudo, para saber como estaba y para no preguntarle por lo mismo cada vez, Kate se había comprometido a decirle si necesitaba su oído o tal vez algún consejo…

Lanie estaba preocupada, alguna vez había creído que el hecho de que Castle se hubiera cruzado en la vida de su amiga, era señal de algo bueno, pero evidentemente no era el caso… y aunque ella tenía confianza en que podría haber una solución, a medida que los días se sucedían y Kate no demostraba interés en la carta, en su cabeza no se sembraban más que dudas…

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando Kate llegó a su casa, luego de un largo día de trabajo, quiso irse directamente a dormir. Pero cuando se acostó, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño, se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir. Dio varias vueltas y refunfuñó con la nariz en la almohada y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos…<p>

Lo extrañaba… y no solo lo extrañaba físicamente, sino también afectivamente… Castle la hacía reír… la hacía enojar, la divertía con sus locas teorías de espionaje… y ella se sentía cuidada… importante… hasta incluso amada por él…

Abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y sacó la carta, observó su escritura particular en tinta negra en donde leía "Kate" y suspiró. Ella sabía que el momento de leer la carta llegaría y sin duda… el momento era ese…

Se mordió el labio con impotencia y abrió la carta, conteniendo la respiración hasta que pudo ver las primeras líneas…

"_Kate, amor:_

_Se que estás enojada conmigo y no puedo culparte… yo también lo estoy… incluso más que tú, aunque no puedas creerlo…_

_Quizás no te interese lo que tengo para decir, y estás en tu derecho de romper esta carta ahora, si no lo hiciste aún, sin siquiera leerla… tú sabes que amo tu impulsividad, pero ojalá estas líneas te lleguen…_

_Soy un cobarde… si… lo admito… y pensé que no tendría chance contigo porque me imaginaba que ni remotamente podrías fijarte en alguien como yo… y por eso no me importó tanto mentirte al principio… tú me conoces un poco… sabes que me gusta jugar… y en realidad, mi curiosidad por saber cómo eras debajo de tu "uniforme" de policía fue más poderosa que mi sentido de culpa…_

_Y cuando digo "debajo de tu uniforme" no me refiero a tu cuerpo, sino a tu personalidad, cosa que amé desde el primer minuto en que me permitiste entrar en tu intimidad…_

_Tú sabes que no podré borrar ninguno de los momentos que pasamos juntos… esos en los que sonreíamos, que hablábamos de cualquier cosa… tus miradas, tus sonrisas, tus caricias… y últimamente también tus besos y el aroma de tu piel…_

_Como te dije ayer, la última vez que hablamos, en lo único que te mentí fue en mis dudas, pero nada de lo que pasó a continuación fue un engaño… disfruté cada minuto a tu lado y estuve tentado de decirte la verdad incluso al día siguiente de haberte mentido, pero me enamoré de ti de una forma en que tenía pánico de alejarte… cosa que en definitiva terminó sucediendo…_

_Si acaso no nos volvemos a ver nunca más, aunque yo todavía tengo esperanzas de que algún día perdones mi inmadurez, quiero que sepas que te metiste bajo mi piel como nadie lo había hecho antes… si… tú… la que está leyendo la carta ahora, la detective Kate Beckett… la mujer con quién querría pasar el resto de mi vida… con quién querría sentar cabeza, tener hijos y demostrarle día a día lo importante que es para mí haberla encontrado… porque fue en el momento exacto… _

_Yo no sé si eres consciente de lo que me has hecho, Kate… no solamente me devolviste la inspiración… también me devolviste las ganas de ser feliz y de pensar en un futuro… por eso es que lamento tanto haber cometido este error…_

_Bien, no te molesto más… espero no haber escrito esto en vano, mi única intención es que lo leas y no tengas un recuerdo tan amargo de lo que pasó… yo nunca me burlaría de ti… no podría… eres demasiado importante…_

_Y además, para que te quedes tranquila de que no te seguiré molestando, quiero contarte que acepté una oferta para trabajar en el exterior… mi agente intentaba convencerme desde hace meses de viajar pero por obvias razones prefería quedarme aquí en New York… razones que, desafortunadamente, ya no existen… el jueves a la noche sale mi avión a Paris… _

_Quiero que seas feliz, Kate… y aunque pienso en forma egoísta que yo sería el indicado para que lo logres, te deseo lo mejor de aquí en adelante… _

_Te amo con el alma… SIEMPRE…_

_R.C."_

* * *

><p>Kate aferró la carta contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas… era un tonto, pero ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella…<p>

-Oh, Dios no! Hoy es jueves…- dijo y saltó de la cama. No estaba segura de lo que haría… pero no quería que él se fuera tan lejos sin verlo…

Se vistió tan pronto como pudo y llamó a las aerolíneas para saber cuando salía el avión de Rick…

Finalmente, cuando se subía a su auto, una empleada malhumorada le anunció que el único vuelo programado para esa noche a Paris, saldría en una hora…

Se apuró lo máximo posible hasta que llegó al aeropuerto, sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir…

Cuando llegó a la zona de embarque hacían la última llamada para abordar, se dio cuenta de que había perdido la oportunidad, a no ser que él hubiera llegado tarde…

Se acercó al empleado que registraba los bolsos y sacó su placa…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, adentro de la sala, Rick suspiraba y miraba por la ventana, el inmenso avión que lo separaría por mucho tiempo de su musa…<p>

Evidentemente sus palabras no habían sido suficientes para convencerla de que su error, solo había sido eso, un desafortunado error…

Cuando Rick vio que las pocas personas que quedaban en la sala se encaminaban a subir al avión, tomó su bolso de mano, lo único que había llevado y se levantó con pesar de su asiento…

Caminó despacio y se mezcló entre la gente… una chica joven pareció reconocerlo y le sonrió seductora, tratando de llamar su atención…

Rick le sonrió con tristeza, ¿acaso no se le notaba que ya su corazón estaba en otro lado?

La chica lo advirtió luego, y se apuró para perderlo sabiendo que no había chance…

Cuando Rick encontró su asiento, luego de saludar amablemente al personal de la aerolínea, tuvo que esperar que una pareja de ancianos colocara su equipaje para poder acomodar el suyo y ni bien cerró la puerta y se dispuso a acomodarse, sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz firme…

-Richard Castle… queda arrestado por… por obstrucción de la justicia… y por conservar material que le pertenece al departamento de policía de New York…- la voz de Kate sonaba rara, pero fue como música para sus oídos.

Rick tardó unos segundos en girar para mirarla y cuando lo hizo, Kate sintió que se sonrojaba.

Sin embargo, mantuvo su postura y le mostró las esposas… Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Al menos puedo rescatar mi equipaje?- le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras algunos pasajeros curiosos los observaban.

-Rápido…- dijo ella y él sacó su bolso y se lo entregó, mientras ella colocaba las esposas en sus muñecas.

Kate lo condujo en silencio hasta que bajaron del avión… Rick quiso decir algo pero prefería esperar a que ella hablara…

-Gracias por su colaboración- le dijo al empleado, que le sonrió seductoramente al pasar por su escritorio.

Caminaron un rato más, había poca gente en el aeropuerto, pero Kate siguió representando su papel.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Kate lo empujó contra la puerta y se acercó a él, su boca a milímetros de la de él…

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar en serio, Sr. Castle…- le dijo y Rick sintió que las piernas le temblaban… no podía ser malo, después de todo ella había ido a buscarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado... esta escena estuvo en mi cabeza desde que empecé a escribir esta historia... disfruté mucho al escribirla! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick se quedó contemplándola, sus ojos perdidos en los de ella, intensos, oscuros, de un azul que invitaba a sumergirse en su profundidad…

-Qué crees que haces?- le dijo Kate sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Me iba… de viaje…- le dijo él tartamudeando.

-Te ibas de viaje… - repitió ella.

-Leíste mi carta?- le preguntó él con interés.

-Qué carta?- se hizo la desentendida ella.

-La leíste…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No se de qué me hablas…- le dijo ella en forma casi impersonal.

-No? Y cómo viniste a buscarme aquí?

-Soy detective, recuerdas… detecto… es mi trabajo…- le dijo ella alzando una ceja con fastidio.

-Y bien? Entonces… qué querías decirme?

-Que además de mentiroso eres un cobarde?- le dijo ella y él la miró sin comprender.

-Por qué?

-Porque ibas a escaparte sin luchar… cómo se supone que debo entender eso?

-Kate… yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal…

-Mal? Se te ocurrió pensar que quizás yo no pueda volver a confiar en ti?- le dijo con honestidad ella.

-Por eso me iba… no quiero lastimarte más…- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y lo que yo siento no cuenta?- le dijo ella con pesar.

-Por supuesto que cuenta…

-Yo no se si te diste cuenta de que con esa mentira me rompiste el corazón…

-Lo siento… nunca pensé que podría lastimarte de esa forma… pero realmente, pensé que era mi única chance para conocerte en profundidad… que si bajabas las defensas, entonces yo podría verte tal cual eres… una mujer especial… porque debajo de toda esa armadura que te construiste para protegerte, Kate… eres una mujer increíblemente especial…

-Escucha…- dijo ella, de alguna manera conmovida por las palabras de él- yo no se si podré volver a confiar en ti… pero se que no puedo tenerte lejos… - dijo y miró hacia abajo con timidez.

-Kate…- susurró sonriendo y se acercó a ella, casi rozando sus labios.

-No voy a seguir acostándome contigo, Rick…- le dijo ella como una advertencia.

-Es cierto…- le dijo él asintiendo y ella lo hizo girar y le quitó las esposas.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas…

-Porque nunca nos hemos, simplemente acostado… en todos los casos hicimos el amor, Kate…- le dijo él y la miró con intensidad, sin tocarla, otra vez tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Rick… no…- jadeó ella y miró sus labios, incapaz de resistirse a él.

-Te juro que no voy a hacerte daño… necesito una oportunidad…

-No lo se, Rick… la verdad es que no quiero prometerte algo que no se si podré cumplir…

-Déjame demostrarte que se trató de un solo error… yo cambié Kate… te quiero en mi vida… te necesito, Kate… me estaba yendo a Paris y sabía que aquí estaba dejando la única posibilidad de ser feliz…

-Rick…

-Escucha… - le dijo y no pudo evitar que se le notara la ternura en la mirada- yo se que no podemos hacer de cuenta que nada pasó… eso es obvio… pero podríamos intentar al menos seguir adelante, como hasta ahora… y ver si el día de mañana podemos animarnos a vivir esto que nos pasa, qué te parece?

-No lo se… - Kate suspiró, desesperada por rogarle que ese "día de mañana" fuese lo antes posible…

-Por qué no vamos a cenar y hablamos un poco?- sugirió él.

-No, Rick… terminaremos en la cama… más allá de los sentimientos, nuestra piel es increíble… no quiero sufrir… prefiero que no…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Te prometo no hacer nada sin tu consentimiento…

-A eso le tengo todavía más miedo, Rick… yo no dije que tú me obligarías a ir a tu cama… dije que terminaríamos en la cama… y eso implica no solo mi consentimiento, sino mi participación…

-Entonces te prometo que solo será una cena amigable… - le dijo él levantando la mano solemnemente.

-Y tengo que creerte?- dijo ella luego de una carcajada.

-En este caso, te aseguro que si…- dijo él.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperar y como en muchas otras ocasiones, terminaron cenando en Remy´s. Rick le comentó de sus planes de trabajar en Paris y Kate intentó relajarse, aunque si era honesta consigo misma, a pesar de disfrutar de su compañía, todavía, cada tanto, sobrevenía el gusto amargo de la desilusión…<p>

Cuando la cena terminó, Rick la llevó hasta su casa y la acompañó hasta arriba. Ambos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no fundirse en un abrazo y un beso apasionado que los confundiría una vez más.

Mientras Rick se iba, se dio cuenta de que aunque nunca pudiera rescatar su relación sentimental con Kate, prefería mantenerse cerca de ella. Lo único que le interesaba era eso, y que ella fuera feliz, claro…

Kate se acostó sonriente… sabía que todavía faltaba un poco para poder ser capaz de perdonarlo… aunque lo amara con todo el corazón, y aunque deseara perdonarlo… ella tenía que asegurarse de que él no volvería a lastimarla, y eso llevaría algo de tiempo…

* * *

><p>Rick buscó su celular y marcó los números de ella… temió por un momento de que ella se enojara, pero Kate lo atendió bien…<p>

-Beckett…- dijo sabiendo que era él.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Castle…- dijo ella con un suspiro.

-Solo… quería escuchar tu voz y agradecerte…

-Agradecerme?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Haberme bajado de ese avión… y la oportunidad de demostrarte que cambié…

-No tienes que agradecerme… si nos sale bien, los dos obtendremos un beneficio, no crees? – dijo ella en voz baja.

-Gracias igual…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nos vemos mañana…- dijo ella intentando asegurarse de que en efecto lo vería.

-Por supuesto…- le dijo él.

-Bien…

-Te amo…

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Lo siento… no creo que haya roto mi promesa diciéndote que te amo… porque te amo, Kate…

-Castle!- repitió ella y sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, Kate…- le dijo y sonriendo, cortó la comunicación…

* * *

><p><strong>Esta charla era necesaria, y ahora... a Castle le tocará trabajar un poco para volver a ganar la confianza de Kate... espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando Kate salió del ascensor la mañana siguiente, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Kate miró para todos lados, en busca de alguien que estuviera curioseando, pero eso no ocurrió. Todos parecían estar enfrascados en su tarea.

Kate se movió con cautela y cuando llegó al escritorio, las miradas de Ryan y Esposito la hicieron alzar la ceja, intentando dejarles en claro que no quería comentarios. Y obviamente sus compañeros supieron que era mejor cumplir sus deseos…

Cuando Rick apareció ante sus ojos, Kate sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Se acercó a ella lentamente, casi disfrutando de su cara de desconcierto.

Kate tomó la tarjeta del ramo y la leyó en silencio antes de que él llegara hasta su escritorio.

" Por un día más a tu lado…" decía y Kate sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban, aún sentada en la silla.

Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos descansaron un momento en los de él. Su mirada era intensa, la traspasaba, pero ella no quería rendirse tan pronto…

-Buenos días… hermosa…- dijo esto un poco más bajo.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella tratando de controlarse.

-Desayunaste?- le preguntó interesado.

-No mucho…- dijo ella con un gesto de desagrado.

-Te invito…- le dijo alzando las cejas seductor.

-Para qué?- le dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Tú sabes para qué… me muero por salir de aquí…- le dijo muy bajo, inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

-Castle…- dijo ella y levantó la cara inconscientemente acercándose un poco más a él- el hecho de que estemos en buenos términos, no quiere decir que te haya perdonado… solo que te doy la oportunidad de reivindicarte… nada más…- le dijo y miró sus labios, casi sin poder evitarlo.

-Kate… no me tortures más… por favor…- le dijo tentado de adueñarse de su boca ahí mismo.

-No te torturo, solo te recuerdo lo que quedamos en hacer…- dijo ella divertida por la forma en que él se derretía sin ocultarlo.

-Un día… te voy a gritar que te amo aquí mismo, para el que quiera oírlo, y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo…- dijo él elevando un poco el tono para demostrar su punto, aunque nadie lo oyó…

Si Kate no hubiese soltado levemente el aire que estaba conteniendo, se hubiese ahogado. La intensidad de las palabras y la mirada de Rick la habían avasallado. Casi no podía ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Rick pareció darse cuenta del estado de ella y se apartó un poco, no quería levantar sospechas.

-Solo quiero darte un beso…- le dijo y ella salió de su estado de suspensión y lo miró frunciendo la nariz.

-Y qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho?

-Tus ojos… la forma en que reaccionas a mi… y sobre todo… el amor que tengo por ti… - le dijo él con sinceridad y por primera vez, le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Olvídate del beso…

-Por qué no?

-Porque no es el momento…

-No me pongas plazos, Kate… no soy un niño… te prometo que solo será un beso… yo sabré respetar tus deseos…

-No lo se… qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para ganártelo?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio y Rick tuvo que apartar la mirada para no echarse encima de ella y besarla hasta cansarse.

-Quizás… todo el papeleo del último caso?

-Wow… estás desesperado…- dijo ella en tono juguetón.

-Lo estoy… es cierto…

-Me parece bien que lo estés…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces… tenemos un trato? Yo me dedico al papeleo y tú me das un beso?

Kate asintió pensativa y lo reforzó con un "hecho" al que Rick sonrió ampliamente.

Se levantó de su silla y le hizo una reverencia indicándole que podía sentarse…

Rick se pasó todo el día con los informes y cada tanto, Kate pasaba y le hacía algunas correcciones… pero aunque estaba bastante cansado, no se quejó en ningún momento, temeroso de que ella se arrepintiera del "trato" y lo dejara sin su beso…

* * *

><p>Cuando faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la tarde, Rick dejó caer la lapicera sobre el escritorio y sonrió con placidez. Todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, tendría su beso, ahora nada podría impedírselo…<p>

Se levantó para ir a buscar a Kate y la encontró esperando el ascensor, lista para irse.

-Hey… acabo de terminar…- dijo él sonriente.

-Bien… gracias Castle…- dijo Kate en tono casi ausente.

-Bien… te acompaño a tu casa…- dijo él alzando la ceja.

-No, gracias… estoy cansada…- dijo ella sin mirarlo demasiado.

-Pero Kate… creí que teníamos un trato…- dijo él con desilusión.

-Es cierto… no lo podemos dejar para mañana?

-Hablas en serio? Me pasé todo el día, Kate… por un beso tuyo… y quieres dejarlo para mañana? Un beso?- dijo mientras subían en el ascensor.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y cuando las puertas se cerraron, lo miró con resolución. Paró el ascensor y él la miró expectante. Ella lo empujó contra una de las paredes del cubículo y él la dejó hacer, impaciente…

Kate se acercó a él y apretó su cuerpo suavemente contra el de Rick, casi sin dejarlo moverse.

Él la miró con deseo y ella se tomó su tiempo, moviendo su boca suavemente sobre la de él…

Finalmente, apoyó sus labios en los de Rick y lo besó durante unos cuantos segundos, acariciándolo más que nada… solo sus labios en los de él…

Y luego, separó sus labios y le sonrió con timidez…Rick tomó una bocanada de aire, y no pudo evitar tomar su cara entre sus manos, desesperado por más…

Kate quiso reaccionar, incluso hasta logró balbucear alguna palabra sin sentido antes de que él la besara impetuosamente, explorándola con su lengua como realmente esperaba que lo hiciese ella…

El beso no se prolongó por mucho tiempo, pero fue suficiente para dejarlos sin aliento. Una vez que él separó sus labios de los de ella, la miró de cerca a los ojos.

-Dios, Kate… me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos brevemente, sus palabras le había llegado hasta el corazón.

Se recompuso como pudo y dejó que el ascensor llegara hasta donde estaba el estacionamiento.

En silencio, Rick y Kate caminaron por el lugar casi vacío.

-Buenas noches Rick…- le dijo ella y sonrió, casi sin poder evitarlo.

-Buenas noches, amor…- le contestó él y cada uno se dirigió a su auto.

Cuando Kate se sentó tras el volante, suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento… por unos segundos, ponderó la idea de salir corriendo y rogarle a él que la abrazara y no la soltara nunca… pero juntó fuerzas y se fue a su casa… esa sería una noche larga… pero por suerte tenía varios recuerdos que la ayudarían a no extrañarlo tanto…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, por supuesto que hay mas! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kate salió del ascensor buscándolo. Ya no podía evitarlo más… no podía negarlo, había caído en su propia trampa… no solamente estaba enamorada de él, ya lo había perdonado…

Se moría de ganas por dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y dedicarse a una relación en serio con él, pero tenía miedo de que él pensara que ella era fácil y como realmente, Kate creía conocerlo, pero su historial de relaciones sentimentales no lo mostraban como alguien demasiado interesado en una relación estable, entonces no estaba segura de entregarse totalmente…

Kate miró hacia todos lados y no lo encontró. Suspiró con algo de decepción y se sentó en su escritorio. Dejó unos informes y leyó lo que Castle había dejado la noche anterior. La letra pareja y personal de él la hicieron sonreír y se mordió el labio recordando el beso que habían compartido luego en el ascensor…

Decidió que iría a tomar un café, quería tener unos minutos más de relax antes de enfocarse totalmente en su trabajo…

Saludó a varios de sus compañeros y mientras preparaba su café, sonriendo mientras su mente volaba, sintió la suave respiración de él en su oído…

-Pensé que no habías llegado…- le dijo y ella cerró brevemente los ojos, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que él le causaba.

-Acabo de llegar…- dijo en voz baja, no quería que se le notara la agitación.

-¿Dormiste bien?- continuó él sin moverse de su lado.

-Muy bien… gracias…- ella continuó en el mismo tono- ¿y tú?

-Todo lo bien que pude… teniendo en cuenta cuánto te extrañé…

Kate se mordió el labio debatiéndose si debía reconocer que también lo había extrañado. Sin embargo, decidió que era mejor mantenerse callada.

-Bien…- dijo solamente y él sonrió, de alguna manera adivinando ese debate interno.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo hoy, luego del trabajo…- dijo y ella sonrió y giró en redondo, quedando peligrosamente cerca de él.

-¿Y crees que así de fácil, saldré contigo?- dijo sonriendo divertida.

-En realidad quería invitarte a acompañarnos a mi y a Alexis a ver una maratón de películas clásicas de terror… ella es una fanática… y a mi me divierten bastante…

-¿Terror? ¿Te divierten las películas de terror?- Kate no podía creerlo.

-Bueno… me inquietan bastante… lo que quiero decir es que me agrada acompañar a Alexis y no me afectan tanto como para no querer verlas…- explicó él- ¿qué me dices? ¿Nos acompañas?

-Pero… no me gustaría mezclarme en un proyecto entre ustedes…

-Le dije a Alexis que te invitaría y está de acuerdo… tiene curiosidad de conocerte mejor…- insistió él.

-Bueno… no soy una fanática… pero quizás me gustaría intentarlo…- dijo tratando de sonreír y Rick sintió que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas de mi apoyo, podrás apretar mi mano en caso de tener miedo…

-Ah… claro…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo la intención de él.

-¿No creerás que me propasaré contigo enfrente de mi hija, verdad?- dijo con ojos inocentes.

-Quiero pensar que no…- dijo ella y sonrió- bien… vámonos a trabajar de una vez… escuché a Ryan dando vueltas con un caso nuevo…

-Espera…- dijo y sacó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate envuelta en papel dorado, Kate abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Ese es mi chocolate favorito- dijo sonriente cuando él le extendió la barra- ¿cómo lo sabías?

-Mmm… simplemente estoy atento… - le guiñó el ojo él- te vi disfrutando uno de estos en secreto una vez por aquí y pensé que te gustaría comenzar el día dándote un gusto…

-¿Qué me vas a pedir a cambio?- dijo alzando la ceja con desconfianza.

-Nada… es solo un agradecimiento… por permitirme estar cerca, intentando ganarme tu perdón…

Kate soltó una bocanada de aire una vez más reprimiendo su deseo de abrazarlo… y luego sonrió genuinamente.

-Vamos a trabajar…- dijo tomando el café de un sorbo y abriendo el chocolate.

-Si, por supuesto…- contestó él y la vio detenerse.

-¿Quieres un poco?- dijo y le extendió la barra que acababa de morder- está increíble…

Rick se inclinó y mordió un poco del chocolate y luego cerró los ojos con placer.

-Tienes razón… increíble…- dijo él y ambos sonrieron.

-Sabía que te gustaría…- dijo ella tomando otro bocado. Rick la observó en silencio y Kate vio que de pronto sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba su boca.

-Tienes chocolate…- dijo y pasó su dedo por la comisura de los labios de Kate y luego se lo llevó a la boca, para limpiarlo, sin pensarlo.

Kate reprimió un jadeo al observar el gesto de Rick. Era un juego peligroso y a ella le gustaba demasiado… se puso en la boca lo que quedaba de chocolate y lo disfrutó en silencio, procurando no mancharse, así no le daría motivos a él para actuar.

Ni bien terminó se encaminó hacia su escritorio y procuró mantenerse ocupada el resto de día. Y no le resultó tan difícil porque tuvieron un caso en el que trabajar.

Paradójicamente, Kate esperaba que cuando él tuviese oportunidad, buscara acercarse, robarle una caricia, o hasta un beso, pero eso no sucedió, y no porque él no tuviera chance, sino porque eligió mantenerse al margen. Y eso originó bastante frustración en ella…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, como habían acordado, Kate se acercó a casa de Rick y cuando Alexis le abrió la puerta, Kate sintió nervios. Estaba enamorada de su padre, y sabía que tendría que trabajar duro para poder aspirar a una buena relación con la chica, aunque sabía que no era difícil, sino quizás un poco celosa de su padre y las relaciones que tenía… aunque en realidad, en ningún momento le había dado a entender que estuviera molesta de que ella estuviese cerca de su padre…<p>

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Alexis sonriente y Kate le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Llego muy temprano?- preguntó Kate por decir algo.

-Estamos casi listos…

-Bien… los esperaré…- dijo Kate y cuando Alexis la hacía pasar, continuó- Alexis… me sentiría más cómoda si me llamaras Kate… pero no quiero presionarte…

-Lo intentaré, entonces…- dijo la chica y sonrió, justo en el momento en que Rick aparecía- iré por mi abrigo…- dijo y desapareció momentáneamente.

-Hey…- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-Hey…- dijo ella y sintió que se ruborizaba.

-¿Lista para la maratón?- le preguntó él.

-Espero que si…- dijo y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, en realidad no le gustaban nada las películas de terror, todo era para estar con él y también para conocer mejor a Alexis.

Salieron hacia el cine y Alexis la dejó sentar en el asiento de acompañante de la Ferrari. Kate estaba admirada de la belleza de ese automóvil, pero prefirió no hacer demasiados comentarios al respecto.

Una vez que llegaron, Rick eligió sentarse en el medio de ambas. Y cuando la primer película comenzó, Kate se preguntó si él haría algún intento por acercarse a ella. Era obvio que en un lugar como el cine, a oscuras, la oportunidad sería muy propicia, pero teniendo en cuenta que Alexis estaba presente, quizás él elegiría un perfil bajo para no quedar en evidencia…

Durante el primer cuarto de hora, Rick se mantuvo distante, solo comentaba algunos momentos con Alexis y de vez en cuando le dirigía alguna mirada cómplice, para saber si estaba bien o demasiado aburrida.

Pero ni bien la película comenzó a complicarse y a ponerse sangrienta, y viendo de costado la cara de disgusto de Kate, Rick deslizó sus dedos y tomó su mano con suavidad.

Kate lo miró y trató de disimular, sin demasiado éxito. Rick apretó sus dedos y ella trató de sonreír. No la soltó en el resto de la película y Kate estuvo agradecida. Realmente no lo disfrutó.

Cuando la primer película terminó, Rick salió para buscar algo de comida y Kate observó a Alexis de costado.

-¿Qué te pareció?- le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y suspiró buscando las mejores palabras- no es mi género favorito pero…

-Lo siento, Kate…- dijo Alexis, que se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad.

-Lo bueno es que tú la disfrutaste…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Gracias, Kate…- le dijo Alexis y estiró su mano para tocar la de Kate- en verdad él te interesa, ¿cierto?

-Alexis…- dijo Kate sintiendo que se le terminaba el aire de pronto- yo… creo que si…- terminó y luego soltó una bocanada de aire, un poco más relajada.

-Gracias por la sinceridad…- le dijo la chica y levantó la vista al ver que su padre se acercaba- creo que iré un momento al baño… no quiero tener que levantarme durante la próxima película… y papá… no te enojes, pero creo que será la última… estoy algo cansada y tengo mucho que estudiar…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Kate, que sonrió apreciativamente.

Cuando Alexis se alejó un poco, Rick se volvió para mirar a Kate que sonreía. Alexis le caía bien… mucho más de lo que se imaginaba…

-¿Todo bien? Digo… entre Alexis y tú…- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Todo perfecto…- dijo sonriendo Kate.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas…- dijo dejando la comida a un lado para mirarla de cerca.

-No es necesario… me gustó la posibilidad de conocer mejor a Alexis… todo lo que sabía era a través de ti… y quería formar mi propio juicio…

-¿Qué te parece?- quiso saber él.

-Tiene gustos bastante excéntricos…- dijo y sonrió- pero es una buena chica… la estás criando bien, Rick…

-Gracias…- dijo realmente conmovido.

-Y aunque las películas de terror no son mi género favorito… creo que no la estoy pasando mal…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Hablas en serio?- quiso asegurarse él.

-Por supuesto… ¿por qué te mentiría?

-Solo…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos tomando su mano con delicadeza- quería estar seguro…

-Tranquilo… estoy bien, Rick…- dijo ella intentando sobreponerse a la situación, el hecho de que él la estuviera mirando a los ojos con sinceridad, y le estuviera tomando la mano la afectaban, y mucho…

-Gracias, amor…- le dijo y ella sintió que hiperventilaba- esto es complicado de explicar…- agregó y se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal- pero no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí que estés aquí compartiendo con nosotros…

-Rick…- jadeó ella casi sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por sus labios que estaban a punto de acariciarla.

-Lo único que consigues es confirmarme por qué mi sentimiento por ti es tan profundo… y por qué me gustaría estar contigo el resto de mi vida…- dijo y cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, la acarició suavemente con sus labios, tentativamente.

Kate sintió que sus barreras se desmoronaban, él no podía ser una mala persona… quizás no era como los demás… quizás se había equivocado una vez con ella.

Kate se dejó llevar un momento y entreabrió sus labios, esperándolo. No tenía caso seguir esperando, era una tortura para ambos.

Rick acarició sus manos mientras la besaba con suavidad, tentativamente. Y cuando estaban por dejarse llevar, una tos los interrumpió…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que soy mala, pero tenía que terminarla... nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Rick suspiró con resignación y soltó a Kate, al tiempo que giraba para sonreírle a Alexis.

-Lo siento- le dijo Alexis a su padre y a una sonrojada Kate que casi no podía mirarla.

-Está bien…- dijo Rick y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Quería preguntarte…- dijo Alexis como si fuera a decir algo importante- ¿te enojarías mucho si me voy a la casa de mi amiga Zoe a dormir? Acaba de llamarme y hace mucho que no nos vemos, desde que se fue del colegio…

-No… bueno… ¿quieres decir que nos vamos?- preguntó Rick tratando de comprender.

-Si ustedes quieren quedarse, háganlo… yo me tomaré un taxi… gracias papá…-dijo y besó su mejilla y cuando Rick giró la cabeza, le guiñó el ojo a Kate, que sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Algún día podrían venir a cenar a mi casa, ¿qué les parece?- dijo Kate sonriente.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo Alexis- nos vemos Kate…

Rick y Kate se quedaron en silencio mientras la miraban irse. Luego Rick giró para mirarla y se puso serio.

-¿Quieres quedarte a la próxima película o prefieres irte?- preguntó tentativo.

-¿La verdad? Preferiría irme… si me quedaba era para no contradecir a Alexis… el terror no es mi género favorito…

-Y ¿cuál es tu género favorito? ¿El romance?

-La acción, Castle…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja. El se sonrojó y se levantaron.

-Ven… te invito a una cerveza…- le dijo y salieron del cine.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia un bar en la otra cuadra del cine y cuando llegaron, él se sentó a su lado y pidieron una cerveza.

-¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada? Estas hamburguesas son las mejores…- dijo él sonriente.

-Prefiero las de Remy´s… y no te preocupes… me quedó el estómago un poco revuelto luego de tanta sangre…

-Eres detective, Kate… ¿cómo es posible que te pase eso?

-No lo sé… simplemente me pasa…

Continuaron conversando y cuando le trajeron la hamburguesa a Rick, él insistió para que ella la probara.

-Quiero saber tu opinión…- dijo extendiéndole la hamburguesa y Kate frunció la nariz.

-Solo un bocado…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándolo a los ojos mientras mordía un trozo.

-¿Y?- dijo él luego de un momento- ¿acaso no tengo razón?

-Mmm…. si… son buenas… - dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Tenemos que volver otro día, entonces…- le dijo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tienes fe de que aceptaré tu invitación…- le dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-Estoy seguro de que aceptarás…- le dijo y se puso de pie- ¿te llevo a tu casa?

-Si, gracias…- dijo Kate y sintió un nudo en la garganta, el momento de tomar una decisión había llegado.

Cuando salieron Kate sintió frío, sin embargo no dijo nada, temerosa de que él malinterpretara todo y pensara que ella quería que él la abrazara… lo cual era cierto… pero eso no venía al caso…

Sin embargo, Rick advirtió lo que sucedía y la tomó de los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo casi instintivamente. Kate jadeó, sintiéndose de alguna forma atrapada en sus brazos pero agradeció el gesto. Siguieron caminando abrazados y sin hablar. Al llegar al auto, Kate se mordió el labio al recordar que no tenía techo y eso la haría congelarse en el viaje de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, le colocaré el techo… así no tendrás frío…- dijo él como si leyera su mente.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, casi con asombro ante la forma en que él parecía conocerla. Y cuando estaba por subir, él la detuvo y le entregó las llaves.

-¿Por qué no la pruebas?

-No lo sé… nunca manejé un auto así… este no tiene nada que ver con el mío…

-Pero, Kate… quizás la sensación sea distinta… pero los autos se manejan todos igual… vamos, siéntate…

Kate le hizo caso y al poco rato salían del estacionamiento. Mientras manejaba, Rick la vio sonreír, sabía que ella disfrutaría de ese paseo y se alegró de poder complacerla. Kate aceleró en las avenidas e hizo un par de maniobras que le hicieron parecer a él como si realmente estuviera acostumbrada a manejar ese auto. Y cuando finalmente llegaron a su casa, Kate no pudo reprimirse de preguntar.

-¿Quieres subir a tomar un café?- le preguntó nerviosa, casi sin mirarlo.

-Si no estás muy cansada…- dijo él y sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

Al entrar, ella se dirigió a la cocina y él se sentó en el sillón. La miró a lo lejos. Se preguntó hasta donde podía presionarla esta noche. Se preguntó cuan preparada estaba ella para dar otro paso. Se levantó y se acercó a ella que preparaba el café. Llegó justo a tiempo para tomar su taza cuando ella giró en redondo para encontrarse con él. Quedaron muy cerca. Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire, Rick tomó ambas tazas y las dejó en la mesada.

-Me estoy muriendo por besarte, Kate…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Rick…- jadeó ella casi superada por su deseo.

-Desde ayer en el ascensor… simplemente he contado cada minuto para volver a besarte… lo necesito…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y tosió con incomodidad- quiero decir… por mí no hay problema…

Rick inclinó su cabeza y capturó sus labios suavemente. Sus manos descansaron en la cintura de Kate que se quedó inmóvil. La sensación era placentera, pero él quería más. Rick entreabrió sus labios y la estimuló con la lengua, y Kate no pudo hacer mucha resistencia, su propia necesidad era también intensa.

Y entonces, él la escuchó suspirar. Y todo cambió. Esa dulzura, esa forma tentativa de besarla se transformó en pasión. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella sintió que se fundiría con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

Rick continuó besándola y ella comenzó a responderle. Luego de un momento intenso, Rick separó sus labios de los de ella, jadeando y la miró a los ojos.

-Sé que es mucho pedir, pero no quiero irme, Kate… yo sé que esto tiene la apariencia de ser solamente deseo, pero no lo es, créeme… - dijo él.

-¿Te parece?- le dijo, más para ella que para él.

-Déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo, Kate… por favor…- le dijo al oído mientras continuaba abrazándola.

-No quiero salir lastimada…- le dijo con un hilo de voz ella.

-Te prometo que no te lastimaré… se que te cuesta confiar en mi… pero créeme… prometo que te cuidaré, Kate…

-Rick…- le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, casi sin poder contenerse de seguir besándolo.

-Si…- le dijo él ente besos- te necesito, Kate…- agregó mientras abandonaba su boca y se focalizaba en besar su cuello y sus manos desabotonaban la blusa.

Kate jadeó cuando sintió las manos de él sobre su piel, se sentía incapacitada de hablar o de negarse. Rick continuó con sus caricias un momento más y de pronto, Kate se sintió aprisionada contra las puertas de vidrio de la cocina.

-Por favor…- jadeó ella y él la miró a los ojos, ambos sabían que no hacía falta aclarar nada.

Las manos de Kate desabotonaron rápidamente la camisa de él y cuando ella las apoyó sobre el pecho de él, mientras besaba su cuello, el sonido del teléfono móvil los sobresaltó.

Kate se estiró un poco para tomar su celular y él la quiso sostener para impedírselo.

-No atiendas, Kate… por favor…- le rogó mientras la besaba húmedamente en el cuello.

-Tengo… que hacerlo… puede… puede ser trabajo…- dijo y cerró los ojos un momento para poder componer su voz. Sin embargo Rick seguía intentando convencerla.

-Se pueden arreglar sin ti perfectamente…- le dijo entre besos.

-Beckett…- dijo con el tono más neutral que pudo- Esposito… si… está bien… Lanie ya llegó?... ok, voy para allá…- dijo Kate y cortó la comunicación.

-Kate…- dijo él con resignación.

-Lo siento, Rick… tengo que irme… se suponía que estaba de guardia en caso de que alguien me necesitase… y así fue…- dijo respirando hondo para alejar la sensación de excitación que aún tenía.

-No me dejes así, Kate…

-Lo siento…- dijo apoyando su frente en la de él- de verdad lo siento…

Rick suspiró con resignación y la vio acomodarse la ropa. Kate lo miró incómoda. Lo de ellos, una vez más, tendría que esperar…

* * *

><p><strong>No me digan que no les hizo acordar a la serie! Espero que todavía lo disfruten!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Cuando Lanie vio entrar a Kate en la sombría casa que en ese momento se había convertido en la escena de un crimen supo que algo sucedía… su amiga, a menudo se transformaba cada vez que se dedicaba al trabajo. A pesar de que no le hacía falta usar ropa de colores aburridos, su expresión y sus facciones a menudo se contagiaban de esa sensación de soledad que producía la pérdida de una vida… pero eso no sucedía ese día… Kate estaba distinta… irradiaba una especie de seguridad que Lanie estuvo segura, tenía que ver con la cercanía de Castle… y se sintió feliz por su amiga…

Lanie esperó unos segundos, pensando que él vendría unos pasos detrás de ella, pero eso no ocurrió y Lanie achicó los ojos como preguntándose si todos esos pensamientos que había tenido, no serían una exageración producto de su interés de ver feliz y plena a Kate…

-Hey…- dijo Lanie y Kate le sonrió- ¿viniste sola?- preguntó con intención.

Kate asintió con la cabeza sin aclarar demasiado y Lanie alzó la ceja como si quisiera una explicación.

-¿Qué sabemos?- dijo Kate, con naturalidad.

-No lo se… quizás que bajaste a Castle de un avión hace unos días, que vienes jugando al jueguito del gato y el ratón y que ahora te presentas… sola… a un caso que él podría interesarse en ayudarte a resolver…

-Lanie…- fue una amable advertencia, no estaban solas y aunque nadie las escuchaba directamente, Kate prefería ser cautelosa.

-Amiga… ¿qué pasa contigo? Te veo increíblemente bien… irradias seguridad, felicidad… esperaba verlos a ambos sonrientes, cómplices…

-Eso no podrás verlo en el trabajo, Lanie… sabes que no me gusta mezclar las cosas…- dijo en tono solemne.

-Tarde… ya las mezclaste, y cómo…- rió Lanie- entonces es un hecho… están juntos…

-No aún… quiero decir…- tosió con incomodidad- estoy intentando perdonarlo…

-Y lo estás consiguiendo… puedo verlo…

-¿Tan obvio es?- dijo y a pesar de la oscuridad, Lanie pudo apreciar que Kate se ruborizaba.

-No se si para todos… yo lo noto porque te conozco… y estoy muy contenta por ambos… sabes… cuando lo conocí a él, siempre supe que ustedes tendrían algo…

Kate sonrió y no dijo nada. Ella también había tenido la misma sensación…

Se dedicaron a trabajar un rato. Lanie le contó lo que había podido deducir del caso y Kate la escuchó atentamente, sacando sus propias conclusiones…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Kate había ordenado a los oficiales que la asistían que fueran a indagar si los vecinos habían escuchado algo extraño que les pudiera dar alguna pista, y Lanie terminaba de supervisar el traslado del cuerpo, lo vio aparecer a Castle… y no pudo evitar sonreír.<p>

-Castle…- le dijo al verlo pasar y él le sonrió galante.

-¿Está Beckett ahí adentro todavía?- le preguntó él a Lanie.

-Está supervisando la evidencia que encontró la gente de CSU…

-Bien… nos vemos Lanie…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Castle… no la hagas sufrir… ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Te juro que no lo haré…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo antes de entrar.

La vio de pie frente a la ventana, tomando notas y se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Kate estaba distraída pero no lo suficiente como para no percibir el aroma de su perfume y agradecer que él estuviese ahí.

-Hey…- le dijo al oído y ella cerró brevemente los ojos para controlar el escalofrío que la recorrió.

-Hey, Castle…- le dijo ella y sonrió a medias, se sentía incómoda.

-Avísame cuando termines… te llevaré a desayunar… y luego a tu casa…

-No te preocupes… ¿por qué no vas a descansar?- le dijo ella nerviosa.

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó para que nadie pudiera oírlo- lo único que me importa eres tú… así que cuando termines, te llevaré a desayunar y luego a que puedas descansar…

-Así que no tienes segundas intenciones…- dijo ella arqueando la ceja con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto que si… pero se que necesitas descansar… y estoy seguro de que podría velar tu sueño si fuese necesario…- dijo él solemne.

-Vamos entonces…- dijo ella y él sonrió complacido.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Ya hice todo lo que podía hacerse hoy… así que puedo irme a descansar…- dijo y él la siguió hacia la puerta.

Subieron al auto de ella y pasaron a buscar algo de café y pastelitos antes de ir a la casa de Kate…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, se dejaron caer en el sillón del living y él la abrazó con ternura mientras terminaban de desayunar. Al poco tiempo, entre caricias y besos, Kate se quedó dormida. Rick se enterneció y la observó dormir un buen rato, en sus brazos.<p>

Mientras la observaba se dio cuenta de cuan importante era ella para él. En otras circunstancias, él hubiese hecho lo imposible para terminar con ella bajo las sábanas, pero en este momento, al verla cansada, solo le importaba saber que ella podría descansar un poco.

Rick suspiró y la levantó en brazos. La llevó a la habitación y la recostó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con una manta. Antes de irse besó su frente con ternura y se quedó cerca de ella unos segundos para poder memorizar su aroma.

Cuando salió de la habitación decidió que se quedaría, él también estaba demasiado cansado…

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Kate abrió los ojos suspiró esperando que lo encontraría a su lado. De inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que lo necesitara tanto? Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. El desayuno había sido liviano pero habían pasado algunas horas y necesitaba algo más… y una tasa de café, por supuesto…

Sus ojos centellearon de alegría cuando lo vio dormido en el sillón, su cabello despeinado, su gesto aniñado, con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara…

Lo acarició a la distancia con sus ojos mientras decidía que sería lo mejor si acercarse a él o dejar que se despertara solo…

La primera opción ganó la batalla y se acercó a él despacio. Se sentó a su lado y besó su mejilla. Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla cerca. Kate no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y se perdieron uno en ojos del otro durante unos instantes.

-Siento que hayas dormido tan incómodo…- dijo en voz baja ella, con sinceridad.

-No importa… estuve cerca y eso fue lo importante…- le dijo.

-Si… gracias…- le dijo ella.

-Fue un placer…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó- pensaba preparar algunas ensaladas y sándwiches para almorzar y luego ir a trabajar…

-Si… bien… te ayudaré…- le dijo y se levantó tomando su mano suavemente.

Cuando Kate estuvo de pie, Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, en silencio.

-Me hace muy feliz poder estar cerca de ti…- le dijo él luego, mirándola a los ojos y Kate sintió que sus párpados ardían, luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

-Bien… a mi también…- dijo y se puso en puntas de pie para besar con suavidad sus labios.

Rick se sorprendió un poco, Kate no era tan demostrativa, por lo menos desde que se habían sincerado y él apreciaba ese gesto, que debía ser difícil para ella.

-¿Vamos a cocinar?- le preguntó ella sonriente.

-Vamos a donde quieras…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo, tomándola de la mano para dirigirla a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Un poco de romance, aunque pronto llegará el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Primero que nada, mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto, estoy totalmente dedicada mis estudios y como el tiempo no abunda, no me gustaría escribir las historias sin poder prestarles la atención que se merecen...  
><strong>

**Gracias por la paciencia y por las palabras de aliento!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 16**

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Kate lo miró con curiosidad. Lo sentía distinto. Se había imaginado que él intentaría algo luego del almuerzo, y a pesar de que ella no insinuó nada que a él le hiciera comprender que lo deseaba, de alguna manera, Kate esperaba que volvieran a tener intimidad pronto.

Pero por otro lado, ella sabía que debían tener una conversación primero y a pesar de que quizás se moría de deseos de estar con él, secretamente agradecía que él la respetara.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el costado, sonriendo con timidez cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había sorprendido mirándolo.

Rick sonrió y deslizó su mano hasta entrelazar brevemente sus dedos con los de ella hasta un segundo antes de que las puertas se abriesen para estar a la vista de sus compañeros. Sabía que Kate quería guardar las apariencias, no porque estuviesen haciendo nada malo, sino porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie…

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Kate aclaró su garganta y una oleada de rubor bañó su cara cuando se encontró de frente con Ryan y Esposito que prácticamente se chocaron con ellos y la tomaron desprevenida, todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Kate se recuperó enseguida, pero a Ryan y Esposito les quedó la sensación de que estaban interrumpiendo algo importante. Pero no le dieron importancia, desde que Castle había llegado a trabajar con ellos, habían tenido la misma sensación…

Kate se dirigió a su escritorio y Rick se entretuvo leyendo un reporte sobre el caso en el que trabajaban, quería ponerse al tanto.

Durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos habló. Solo se hicieron compañía sentados en el escritorio. Pero llegó un momento en que ese silencio confortable del principio fue reemplazado por tensión. Kate quería hablarle, no importaba qué le diría, solo quería mirarlo y verse reflejada en sus ojos. No le importaba nada más que eso…

Sin pensar demasiado se levantó de su escritorio y dio la vuelta, y cuando llegó a donde él estaba se agachó un poco y miró por encima de su hombro, con la excusa de ver qué era lo que él estaba leyendo.

Rick se sobresaltó un poco cuando la escuchó hablándole al oído.

-¿Acaso encontraste algo que se me haya pasado?- le dijo suavemente y él giró la cabeza despacio, sabiendo que la tenía muy cerca.

-Solo… solo analizaba los datos de la autopsia…-dijo y ambas miradas quedaron suspendidas unos segundos. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban y lo peor era que ninguno de los dos quería moverse.

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella y entreabrió sus labios, casi sin poder contenerse.

-Así no puedo pensar…- dijo él en voz bajísima y ella sonrió, inclinándose un poco.

-¿No?- le preguntó y él suspiró.

-Me estoy muriendo por besarte…- le dijo y ella estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el momento, sin acordarse de donde estaba o de las consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo el Capitán Montgomery y ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Si… señor…- dijo Kate tartamudeando y Rick no pudo evitar mirarla con devoción.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No- dijo ella- Si- dijo él al mismo tiempo y Montgomery, a pesar de querer permanecer serio, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Lo siento- dijo el Capitán y Kate lo miró sonrojada- quería saber si había alguna novedad… me asombra verla por aquí… pensé que se tomarían algo de tiempo de descanso… no hay nada que Ryan y Esposito no puedan resolver…

-Bueno… - dijo Kate y Rick la interrumpió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Capitán… - dijo y Kate lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, temiendo que él dijera algo inapropiado.

-Castle…- intentó detenerlo.

-Le dije varias veces a la detective Beckett que usted tiene en claro su responsabilidad para con su trabajo y que le sería de mayor utilidad si estuviese descansada…

-Castle…- intentó otra vez ella y esta vez fue Montgomery quien habló.

-Quiero que se vaya a descansar un par de horas… si surge algo importante los llamaremos…

-Si quiere puedo quedarme aquí y ayudar…- dijo Castle.

-Puede ayudar asegurándose de que la detective Beckett descanse un poco…

-Pero… Capitán…- protestó Kate con algo de culpa.

-Nada… no quiero volver a repetirlo… - dijo y se dio media vuelta. Kate miró de reojo a Rick, que dejó el informe sobre la mesa y se levantó, recogió la chaqueta de ella y la ayudó a ponérsela.

Salieron del edificio en silencio.

-Te llevaré a tu casa…- dijo Kate cuando se subieron al auto.

-No… -dijo él- te acompañaré a tu casa y cuando me asegure de que estás bien y descansando… entonces me iré…

-Eso es ridículo…- dijo con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

-Porque terminarás quedándote en el sillón y no quiero que duermas incómodo…

-Quizás podrías hacerme un lugar en tu cama… - dijo y pudo apreciar la respuesta corporal de Kate ante esa propuesta.

-Te llevaré a tu casa…- insistió.

-No lo harás…- dijo y ella suspiró con resignación.

-Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde llegaban a la casa de Kate y ella se dejaba caer en el sillón exhausta.<p>

-¿Por qué no te acuestas?- le sugirió él y estiró su mano para que ella se pusiera de pie. Kate le hizo caso y entrelazó sus dedos con él, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, él la detuvo y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Descansa…- dijo con sus labios tan cerca de los de ella que Kate percibió su respiración entrecortada.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- le preguntó ella en un susurro.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le preguntó él.

-Por favor…- dijo ella.

Rick la siguió adentro de la habitación y ella comenzó a desvestirse. Rick giró en redondo y le dio la espalda. Kate sonrió, terminó de cambiarse y se acostó en la cama.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla, la vio sonreír. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó con ternura.

-Creo que voy a tener que contratarte para que me abraces al dormir…- le dijo sonriendo y él besó su cabello.

Kate se quedó un rato saboreando la cercanía que le estaba comenzando a resultar familiar y lo sintió respirar profundamente. Se había dormido.

Cerró los ojos con placidez y tardó muy poco tiempo en dormirse.

* * *

><p>A las pocas horas se despertó atrapada entre sus brazos y su pierna, que la sostenía con firmeza. Kate se movió un poco y él suspiró, deslizando sus dedos y acariciando su vientre con suavidad.<p>

Kate no pudo suprimir un jadeo y giró entre sus brazos para mirarlo. El movimiento hizo que él se despertara y la mirara con dulzura.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Imposible mejor…- dijo él y besó su nariz con ternura.

-Castle…- dijo ella y se tensó un poco.

-¿Pasó algo?- dijo él intentando decodificarlo.

-¿Creo que deberíamos hablar un poco no?- le dijo ella y él la miró con seriedad, no se imaginaba cual podría ser el problema…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les siga gustando! Sigue pronto! (Espero) ;)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan en todos mis fics... permití que los comentarios de anónimos pudieran verse, pero al permanecer anónimos, no puedo darles una respuesta, y los que comentan saben que aunque tarde unos días, me gusta responder... así que, por este medio me gustaría agradecerles sus palabras, son muy inspiradoras!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 17**

Rick enfocó sus ojos en los de Kate y la miró con curiosidad, a menudo se preguntaba lo que pasaba por su hermosa cabeza y esta vez no era la excepción…

-Bien… hablemos…- repitió para darle la idea de que estaba atento.

-Quería… necesito que hablemos de todo esto… de…

-Nosotros…- terminó él la frase y ella sonrió.

-Si… creo que si…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber dónde estamos…- dijo ella luego de pensarlo un poco.

-Estamos en el mejor momento… quiero decir… tú sabes perfectamente cuales son mis intenciones… y yo creo saber que tú necesitas tiempo… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te intriga?

-No lo se… tú dices que todo está claro… pero la verdad es que yo siento que no estoy segura de nada…

-¿Te refieres a que no me perdonaste la mentira y te sientes insegura por eso?

-No… bueno… eso contribuye… lo que quiero decir es que nuestro timing es un desastre, Castle… cuando yo estoy decidida a dar un paso, tú pareciera que no… cuando tú te decides, a mi me da miedo…

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos- yo siempre estoy decidido… quizás las señales que tú me envías para que demos ese paso no son tan claras como crees… yo no te puedo asegurar que te esperaré toda la vida… uno no puede estar seguro de nada… pero aquí estoy… eres muy importante para mi y no voy a bajar los brazos hasta que nos demos una oportunidad tu y yo…- le dijo y sonrió- así que cuando estés lista… no tienes más que hacérmelo saber y yo te acompañaré en ese paso al que te refieres…

-Es bueno saberlo…- dijo y se quedó pensativa.

-Bien… solo tenías que preguntarlo… - dijo él y besó su frente e hizo un movimiento para poder levantarse.

-Castle…- dijo ella y él la miró, descubriendo que otra vez, el nerviosismo había vuelto.

-¿Si?- preguntó él y ella se sonrojó.

-Nada…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Esa fue una señal?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-¿Y si lo hubiera sido?- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Entonces… digamos que te abrazaría fuerte y te diría lo que siento por ti…- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas con interés.

-Y… ¿cómo sería eso?

-¿Tú quieres que lo ensayemos?

-Quizás…

-Bien…- dijo y aclaró su garganta, cosa que la hizo sonreír a ella- te diría…- agregó y tomó su mano, besando delicadamente sus dedos- te diría… qué suerte que te has decidido… porque me estoy muriendo por ti, Kate…- hizo una pausa y ella tembló imperceptiblemente- todo el tiempo estoy pensando e intentando imaginar como sería… como se sentiría despertar todos los días abrazado a ti… como sería vivir juntos, como sería compartir todo contigo… y cada vez que lo imagino, es mejor… y estoy seguro…- hizo otra pausa incómoda para ella y Kate suspiró con ansiedad- se positivamente que la realidad superará cualquier fantasía…

-Rick…- dijo ella y él la miró de cerca- suponiendo que… que nos decidimos a dar ese paso… ¿qué seguiría para nosotros?

-Planear… divertirnos… disfrutarnos plenamente…

-Ah…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Pero… creo que me gustaría que tú también lo ensayes…

-¿Yo?- dijo ella casi a la defensiva.

-Por supuesto… me gustaría escuchar qué me dirías… en caso de decidirte, por supuesto…

-Te diría… te diría que cada minuto que pasa, se me hace difícil pensar en no tenerte a mi lado… te diría que… que me estoy enamorando de la idea de formar parte de tu familia, junto con Alexis… te diría que te odié tanto cuando me confesaste tu mentira, pero también te perdoné enseguida, porque te metiste en mi corazón sin pedir permiso… y aunque quiera, no puedo sacarte…- le dijo ella y él abrió la boca para hablar pero se quedó callado.

Kate se soltó de sus manos, que todavía la tenían cautiva y miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada de todo lo que había dicho…

-Kate…- dijo él después de un rato- por favor, no perdamos más tiempo… yo se que crees que no me tomo las relaciones en serio… aunque no es así… el problema es que no había encontrado a la mujer indicada… pero te juro que soy capaz de comprometerme en serio contigo… necesito una oportunidad para demostrártelo…

-¡Dios!- jadeó ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos- no encuentro más argumentos…- dijo apoyando su frente en la de él.

-Porque no los hay… entiendo tu miedo… pero déjame ayudarte… déjame demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi…

-No me lastimes… por favor…- le dijo ella y él vio como temblaba.

-Te juro que no lo haré…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Te amo, Rick… no tengo idea de cómo pasó… pero está ahí…- le dijo ella y él besó sus labios con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Kate…- le dijo luego y ella lo abrazó y lo sostuvo así, apretado contra su cuerpo un buen rato.

Un momento después, se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió. Rick besó su frente y luego fue desplazándose por toda la cara, sin dejar ningún rincón sin besos. Todo parecía romántico y tierno, pero cuando llegó a sus labios, se adueñó de su boca en forma tan impetuosa que Kate pensó que le quedaría una marca…

Con desesperación la exploró primero y ella se encontró arrodillada en la cama luchando junto con él por arrancarse y arrancarle la ropa.

Kate le siguió el ritmo y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto de forma intensa, por primera vez sin reprimirse…

Rick la tomó de la nuca y la miró con intensidad, sus ojos le indicaban que ella tenía la misma desesperación que él…

Kate lo empujó hacia atrás y sonrió ante su cara de desconcierto. Se colocó sobre él tomándolo por completo y cerró los ojos ante la sensación…

Rick la observó extasiado, ella entreabrió los labios y luego lo miró a los ojos. Él se incorporó y se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras besaba su pecho y le escuchó suspirar.

Él se detuvo en seco, quiso lograr alguna respuesta en ella. Kate sonrió, comprendiendo lo que él quería y comenzó a moverse para estimularlo.

Rick jadeó y la tomó de las caderas, dirigiéndola. Comenzó todo lento… pero pronto, los movimientos fueron ganando velocidad y profundidad.

Kate se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó húmedamente y a los pocos segundos, él la sintió tensarse y estremecerse. Una sonrisa de placer se dibujó en sus labios y él la contempló todo lo que pudo hasta que llegó a su propio clímax.

Aún conectados, ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de él, que sonreía también…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, exhausta…

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que pronto esta historia tendrá su final, no me parece tan bueno seguirla sin caer en repeticiones obvias, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate lanzó una carcajada cuando sintió los brazos de él tomándola por detrás, apretándola contra su cuerpo intensamente…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo él, ella se había escapado de la cama diciendo que prepararía el desayuno y lo había dejado con ganas de más, al despertarse.

-Te dije que tenía hambre…- protestó ella.

-Si… pero… no me puedes dejar así…- dijo él.

-Puedo…- dijo y giró para besarlo y él la apretó aún más.

-No si yo logro convencerte…- dijo y la levantó, haciéndola sentar sobre la mesada.

-Parece que no hubieras tenido suficiente anoche…- suspiró.

-Fueron solo dos veces… y eso no tiene nada que ver… ¿o acaso me pondrás límite?

-Yo no dije eso…- dijo y alzó la ceja- lo único que decía es que no podías estar tan desesperado…

-¿Necesito recordarte quién me despertó?

-Solo jugaba… pensé que dormías…- dijo ella eludiendo su mirada, a pesar de todo, todavía le daba timidez.

-Pues si, dormía… hasta que…

-¡Castle!- dijo ella y él lanzó una carcajada.

-No tienes idea de lo que eso causa en mi…- dijo y se colocó entre sus piernas, tomándola por completo sin pedirle permiso.

-Créeme… me doy cuenta…- dijo jadeando Kate que se sorprendió de lo lista que estaba para recibirlo…

Se dejaron llevar por sus necesidades durante un momento y luego, cuando ambos intentaban recuperarse del clímax, él la ayudó a bajarse de la mesada y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate se dejó llevar por sus caricias y él la llevó a sofá, en donde se quedaron largo rato abrazados, acariciándose.

Mientras la miraba con devoción, Rick tomó su mano y besó la palma y luego se puso de pie.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate lo observó moverse por la cocina y se preguntó por enésima vez si no estaría equivocada al permitirse una oportunidad con él. Y por enésima vez se contestó que no podía estarlo, porque su corazón hacía tiempo que le había indicado que él era el hombre que ella había esperado…

Cuando Rick se acercó con una bandeja, la observó pensativa.

-¿Cansada?- le dijo él.

-Mucho… pero no lo suficiente como para no poder disfrutar de esto que nos pasa…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… eso me hace feliz, Kate…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos brevemente.

-Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa…- dijo e inspiró, dándose coraje para hablar.

-Dime…- dijo él cerrando los ojos, como si esperara una bomba…

-Cómo lo tomarán los demás…

-¿Hablas en serio?- dijo él abriendo un ojo, sin estar seguro de que estaba a salvo.

-Si… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque me imaginé que sería algo terrible… algo que pondría en riesgo nuestra relación, Kate…

-Bueno… para mi es importante… ¿qué pasaría si Montgomery piensa que sería mejor que dejemos de trabajar juntos?

-Eso no pasará…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella.

-Porque somos demasiado buenos trabajando juntos… Montgomery no es un necio…

-Pero…- dijo ella.

-Kate… ¿no será que tienes vergüenza de admitir que estás conmigo ante ellos?

-¿Vergüenza? No… ¿por qué?

-No lo se… tú dime…

-Rick… no podría avergonzarme de nada… pero admito que se sentiría algo incómodo… siento que todo el mundo estaría mirándonos…

-Ya lo hacen…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Es verdad… pero ahora sería justificado…

-Quizás al principio… pero luego se aburrirían…

-Puede ser…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Toma…- dijo entregándole un tenedor lleno de huevo revuelto y ella sonrió, antes de abrir la boca y degustarlo con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Dios! ¡Me moría de hambre!- dijo luego y le arrebató el tenedor y se puso a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

-Me alegra que te guste mi comida, Kate… creo que podría acostumbrarme a cocinarte solo para verte disfrutando así…

Kate hizo una mueca y lo miró, sonriente.

-Cállate y come, Castle…- dijo y él sonrió.

Ambos se dedicaron a terminar el desayuno y luego decidieron que sería bueno prepararse para iniciar el día.

* * *

><p>Conversaron durante el viaje y Kate realmente se sintió distendida por primera vez en mucho tiempo…<p>

Cuando estaban llegando, él la miró de reojo, como si temiera cortar ese maravilloso momento y habló despacio…

-Dime… ¿quieres que hablemos con Montgomery?

-Solo…- dijo y lo miró alzando la ceja- dejemos que fluya…- terminó.

-Y eso ¿qué significa?- dijo él confundido.

-Significa que quizás no es necesario golpear su puerta para que él lo sepa…

-¿No sería más honesto ir y decírselo?… yo se que a pesar de ser tu superior, él te aprecia, Kate y quiere que seas feliz…

-Si… es cierto…- dijo ella pensativa- creo que iré a hablar con él, entonces…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario, Rick… me sentiré más cómoda hablando directamente con él…

-Está bien…

Caminaron en silencio al bajar del ascensor y al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Montgomery, Kate lo empujó suavemente con su hombro, para darle a entender que se quedaría ahí y él la miró con ternura.

-Todo saldrá bien… - le dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió.

Kate juntó coraje y golpeó la puerta y Montgomery inmediatamente la hizo pasar.

-Beckett, buenos días…- le dijo y Kate sonrió- ¿pudo descansar?

-Si, señor… bastante…

-Me alegra…- dijo Montgomery y la observó analítico- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Es que… señor… quería… necesito plantearle un tema… algo que me está pasando…

-¿Personal?- preguntó el hombre con algo de curiosidad.

-Si…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Entonces me imagino que son buenas noticias…- dijo él y no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía a Kate como si fuera una hija.

-Lo son… creo…- dijo y sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Se trata de Castle?- preguntó Montgomery la vio sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo lo sabía?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Siempre supe que él sería bueno para ti… es todo…- dijo él.

-Aún cuando yo lo combatí desde el primer momento…

-Bueno… es un mecanismo de defensa… pero por suerte, a la larga, los sentimientos ganan la batalla…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Roy… en verdad me sorprende… y por eso me gustaría preguntarle como sigue todo esto…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a mi relación con Castle…

-Si no lo sabes tú…

-Lo que quiero decir es ¿Cómo afecta esto a nuestro trabajo?

-Espero que no mucho… me gustaría que esta sociedad que ustedes forman para resolver homicidios no se termine…

-¿Quiere decir que podemos estar juntos también en el trabajo?

-Se que ambos son lo suficientemente profesionales como para hacer ambas cosas bien…¿no es cierto?

-Creo que si…- dijo ella y Montgomery sonrió.

-Me alegro por ustedes…- dijo el capitán y le extendió la mano.

Rick eligió ese momento para golpear la puerta y entrar y Montgomery le guiñó el ojo.

-Le decía a Kate que estoy muy contento por la noticia…- dijo y Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Montgomery se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio hasta que llegó a darle la mano a Rick.

-Si la llegas a lastimar tendrás que vértelas con todos nosotros…- dijo con seriedad y Rick le sonrió aún más.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y revoleó los ojos, amaba que la cuidaran, tanto como se había dado cuenta de que amaba estar con él…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que la hayan disfrutado! Creo que el próximo será el último capítulo! Esta historia llegó mucho más lejos de lo que me imaginé! Gracias por el apoyo!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Durante un par de semanas las cosas entre Rick y Kate se mantuvieron calmadas, incluso se volvieron más intensas… cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, cada vez buscaban más excusas para no separarse por las noches y cada tanto, Kate compartía alguna actividad con Rick y Alexis y la chica, más allá de su buena relación con ella, incluso reconocía que estaba feliz por tenerla cerca y cerca de su padre…

Rick no podía estar más feliz, durante el último tiempo, desde que Kate había hablado con Montgomery para confesarle sobre su relación con él, la veía sonreír todo el tiempo y el hecho de pensar que su felicidad tenía que ver con él, le hacía sentir una cosquilla en su corazón que le inducía a pensar que quizás había algo realmente importante entre ellos… no porque él no lo supiera, sino porque ahora estaba seguro que Kate sentía lo mismo.

Y entonces una idea comenzó a gestarse en su cabeza… Así era Rick, y cuando algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no se detenía hasta encontrar la forma de llevarlo a cabo…

Y esto era realmente importante… y también, altamente peligroso… y eso le trajo dudas…

* * *

><p>Una noche en la que por casualidad, Kate le había dicho que saldría con Lanie a tomar algo y entonces él aprovecharía para seguir escribiendo su novela, Rick se encerró en su estudio y cuando Alexis entró, lo vio apesadumbrado.<p>

Rick estaba con ambos codos apoyados en su escritorio mirando fijamente algo en su notebook y Alexis se inclinó para ver lo que era y suspiró. Una foto de Kate, sonriente, ocupaba toda la pantalla.

-¿No te alcanza con verla todos los días y a toda hora?- le dijo asumiendo que el problema era que su padre extrañaba a Kate.

Rick estudió la posibilidad de seguirle la corriente, no estaba seguro de querer compartir sus inseguridades con su hija adolescente…

-A veces creo que no…- dijo y luego de mirarla unos segundos más, bajó la tapa y miró a Alexis.

-Admiro eso… de verdad… ojalá alguien sintiera por mi algo de lo que tú sientes por ella…- dijo Alexis y Rick la miró, genuinamente sorprendido.

-Gracias… y yo estoy seguro que dentro de muuuuchos años, encontrarás al hombre indicado… al que estarás buscando…

-Espero…- dijo ella y sonrió- bien… ahora que estás distendido… ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?

-La pregunta es simple… quiero pensar que la respuesta también lo es…- dijo ella y levantó la ceja, en un gesto típicamente Castle.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto?- preguntó él.

-No cambies de tema…

-Está bien… es que… siento deseos de avanzar en mi relación con Kate… y tengo miedo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me atemoriza pensar que la presionaré y decidirá que nuestra relación no puede seguir adelante…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No lo se… ¿quizás porque yo me casé dos veces y ella cree que me tomaré las cosas a la ligera?

-¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto que no… pero hace relativamente poco que estamos juntos…

-Papá… ¿tú realmente crees que ella es la mujer con quien quieres compartir tu vida?

-Estoy seguro…- dijo y cerró los ojos, sorprendido por la madurez de su hija.

-Entonces tienes que intentarlo…

-Mi problema es cómo la convenzo de que lo que siento es genuino…

-Ella lo sabe…

-Me refiero a que si llegamos a dar ese paso, no la defraudaré…

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

-La amo… ¿qué pregunta es esa?

-Entonces no entiendo cuál es tu duda…

-Tengo miedo de que salga corriendo… y yo termine arrepintiéndome de haber hablado…

-Pero… ¿acaso crees que es ciega, o tonta?

-No… pero…

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

-¿Otra vez?… siento que me estalla el corazón cuando me mira, que no puedo esperar a verla cuando no está conmigo… que me pierdo en sus ojos… que me me muero cada vez que sonríe… que me imagino envejeciendo a su lado…

-Papá… solo tienes que demostrárselo… créeme… ella aceptará… - dijo y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Gracias… como siempre…- dijo y besó su frente.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Kate levantó la vista y le sonrió al verlo aparecer con su café, Rick sintió exactamente lo que le había dicho a Alexis… y el nerviosismo lo invadió.<p>

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo y la vio morderse el labio.

-Buenos días, Castle…- le dijo ella y él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Aquí tienes tu café…- sonrió él galantemente- ¿descansaste anoche?

-Si…- dijo ella y bajó la vista algo avergonzada, realmente lo había extrañado- ¿tú?

-Si… por suerte…- dijo él.

-No me animé a llamarte anoche… no quería molestarte, pero me dormí pensando en ti…

-Es bueno saberlo, detective…- dijo él y se inclinó suavemente sobre ella, bajando la voz- tú nunca me molestas, de hecho yo también me pasé la noche pensando en ti… y extrañándote…

Kate sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa cuando la vio sonrojarse.

-Hace calor aquí…- dijo suspirando.

-Un poco…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Si…

-¿Cenamos juntos esta noche?

-¿Pizza en la cama?- dijo ella en voz baja y rió alegremente cuando él abrió la boca, simulando sorpresa.

-Detective… casi no puedo imaginarme la clase de intenciones que debes tener conmigo…

-¿Ah no?- continuó ella divertida.

-En realidad si… y si sigues sonriéndome así, me harás quebrantar nuestras reglas para nuestro lugar de trabajo…

-¿Por qué?- continuó ella.

-Porque cada vez que sonríes, siento que quiero estar contigo para siempre…

-Rick… - dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada- no me hagas quebrantar las reglas a mi…- jadeó, el comentario le había llegado muy hondo.

Se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro durante algunos segundos y luego él apretó brevemente su mano sobre la de ella y Kate suspiró.

-El caso…

-Si…- dijo él y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, luego de los últimos interrogatorios, Kate decidió que ya era hora de terminar con el día de trabajo y bostezó con cansancio mientras acomodaba sus cosas.<p>

-¿Prefieres dejarlo para otro día?- intentó él al verla cansada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- dijo frunciendo la nariz.

-Si estás cansada…- empezó él y ella lo interrumpió.

-Quiero estar contigo…- dijo y cuando él la miró, sintió que su corazón perdía un par de latidos.

-Vamos a tu casa…- dijo él y salieron caminando hacia el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, dejaron las pizzas que habían comprado de camino a la casa y ella se dio un baño. Rick llevó unas botellas de cerveza a la cama y las pizzas. Y cuando Kate salió del baño, enfundada en una remera larga con el hombro caído, le sonrió agradecida.<p>

Se arrodilló en la cama y estiró los brazos, la realidad era que se había estado aguantando de tenerlo cerca desde hacía más de 24 horas y honestamente ya no tenía intenciones de seguir esperando.

Kate se hundió en sus brazos y Rick aspiró su aroma, besó su frente y luego sus labios y ella suspiró.

-Te extrañé mucho…- dijo sobre su cabello húmedo.

-Yo también…- dijo ella y volvió a besarlo.

Rick la miró un momento y luego deslizó sus labios por el cuello y se enfocó en besar el hombro que estaba descubierto.

Luego de unos minutos se separó suavemente de ella y la miró.

-¿Comemos?

-¿Qué te pasa, Rick?- le dijo ella directamente, lo veía algo extraño.

-Solo disfruto de las pequeñas cosas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pensé que íbamos a… tú sabes…- dijo mordiéndose el labio- antes de comer…

-Y yo pensé que estabas hambrienta y demasiado cansada como para la acción…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Estoy cansada, si…- dijo y se acercó a él como si tuviera necesidad de decirle un secreto- pero me duché para despejarme… créeme… el deseo es más intenso que el cansancio…

-Dios, Kate… casémonos ya…- dijo mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Ha… hablas en serio?- dijo ella un poco aturdida.

-A mi me gustaría…- dijo él tentativamente.

-¿Y no crees que sería muy pronto?- dijo ella pensativa.

-Yo no necesito esperar… quiero decir… se que puedo sonar impulsivo, pero las cosas que siento por ti, no las sentí en mi vida por nadie…

-Rick… me estás diciendo que…

-Te estoy diciendo que me casaría contigo…- dijo él temiendo una respuesta no deseada.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que está bien?- preguntó él mientras esperaba que su corazón volviera a latir.

-Está bien que me lo aclares… el día que me lo preguntes, que sin duda será especial, tendré que responderte… - dijo ella y él abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó.

-Significa que me quedó claro lo que sientes, si quieres saber lo que yo siento, no tienes más que preguntar…

-Bueno, adelante… quiero saber…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-No… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza- así no es…

-¿Y cómo es?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Tendrás que trabajar…- dijo deslizando los dedos por su pecho, abriendo los botones de la camisa de él.

-Solo prométeme algo…- dijo él intentando no dejarse llevar- prométeme que no saldrás corriendo…

Kate lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Levantó una mano en actitud de juramento y alzó la ceja.

-No saldré corriendo…- dijo y lo miró expectante.

-¿Seguro?- insistió él.

-Prometido…- dijo ella y él suspiró. No podía ser tan fácil.

Aunque Rick se sintió un poco más aliviado, estaba seguro de que hasta que no la escuchara aceptando y con un anillo en el dedo, no se relajaría…

Ahora venía la parte más complicada… tenía que trabajar para ganarse el si… se preguntó cuanto y si sería muy difícil…

Y momentos más tarde, cuando le quitó la remera y comenzó a besar su piel, se dio cuenta de que quizás, no lo sería tanto…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que hay argumento al menos para un capítulo más... espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate se removió inquieta en el sillón cuando escuchó el timbre. Le había pedido a Lanie que fuera a verla, para tomar una cerveza, pero la médica forense sabía que algo le sucedía.

-¡Hey, amiga!- le dijo al recibirla y trató de sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Lanie mirándola analíticamente.

-Si… ¿por qué?

-No lo se… ¿será porque te conozco hace unos años?… ¿qué te hizo esta vez Castle?

-¿Por qué tenía que hacerme algo?- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

-No lo se… ¿quizás porque últimamente es lo único que te importa?

-¿Es un reproche?

-No… dime… ¿qué pasó? ¿pelearon?

-Estamos mejor que nunca…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo y entró, esperó que ella cerrara la puerta y colocó una mano sobre su hombro- por favor dime que no estás buscando una excusa para no ser feliz…

-No es eso…

-Kate… ¿me dirás lo que te pasa o tendré que esperar hasta que se casen?- dijo Lanie con fastidio. Su amiga siempre había sido precavida para contarle sus cosas, pero esto era demasiado.

Kate se mordió el labio algo perturbada.

-Precisamente…

-¿Precisamente?- repitió Lanie.

-Él… me dio a entender que quiere que nos casemos…- dijo Kate frunciendo la nariz.

-¿Te propuso casamiento?- dijo Lanie con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, no… ¿no era que tú estabas en contra del matrimonio?- le dijo sin comprender Kate.

-¿Te propuso casamiento o no?

-No, Lanie… me dijo que se casaría conmigo…

Lanie alzó ambas cejas sin comprender.

-Me dijo que le encantaría casarse conmigo… pero no hubo una propuesta…

-¿Estás segura?

-Bueno… en un momento pensé que él buscaba una respuesta… y le dije que me gustaba saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos, pero que si esperaba una respuesta, debía preguntármelo…

-¡Hay! ¡Qué nervios!- dijo mordiéndose el labio Lanie.

-Lanie… esto me está matando… tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo de qué?

-¿No es muy pronto? Yo seré su tercera esposa… ¿acaso no es mucha presión?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quiero decir… yo estoy muy bien con él… pero solo hace días que estamos juntos…

-Amiga… hace años que te conozco… has salido con unos cuantos tipos en este tiempo… y nunca en la vida te había visto así… te brillan los ojos… sufriste como loca cuando te enteraste de la mentira… y a él se lo ve muerto contigo… ¿qué podría salir mal?

-El ya tiene dos fracasos en su historia… ¿por qué tendría que ser yo un acierto en su vida?

-Si él te eligió, no debe ser casualidad… él en verdad te quiere, Kate… pero bueno… es tu decisión…

-Lo se…- dijo Kate y se quedó pensando.

Lanie sacudió la cabeza cuando la vio levantarse del sillón para buscar las cervezas. Otra vez la sombra de la duda… Kate era incorregible…

Cambiaron de tema para relajarse un poco. Hablaron sobre cosas relacionadas con su día, el gimnasio y el entrenamiento de Kate y cuando estaban charlando distendidamente, escucharon el timbre…

Kate se levantó a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un Rick sonriente que prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con intensidad.

Ella al principio trató de separarse, pero luego se encontró atrapada en sus brazos y Lanie los observó sonriendo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

Rick pateó la puerta para cerrarla y la empujó un poco sin dejar de besarla.

-Espera, Rick…- dijo Kate casi sin aliento, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Hola, hermosa…- le dijo él sonriente.

-Tengo visitas…- jadeó cuando él intentó seguir besándola.

Rick se asomó por sobre el hombro de Kate y levantó la mano.

-Lanie… disculpa…- dijo también jadeando y la forense levantó la botella de cerveza a modo de saludo- lo siento, Kate…- le dijo en voz baja y la vio sonrojarse.

-Eres un desastre, Castle…- dijo Kate y sofocó una carcajada.

Rick la soltó y ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba Lanie y se sentaron en el sillón.

-Siento interrumpir una noche de chicas…- dijo él galante.

-Y yo siento interrumpir… lo de ustedes…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-Bueno… en realidad no habíamos quedado en vernos…- se excusó Kate.

-Es cierto… pero a estas alturas deberías saber que siempre quiero verte…- le dijo él y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de ella.

Kate se perdió un momento en sus ojos y Lanie se sintió algo incómoda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?- dijo por fin.

-Perfectas… proyectando nuestro futuro…- dijo Rick contento.

-Castle…- le advirtió Kate.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo de malo si le digo a Lanie que quiero casarme contigo?

-¿Le propusiste casamiento?

-No…- dijo ella.

-Supongo que quiere todo el combo… - sacudió la cabeza Rick.

-Te dije que tendrías que trabajar… - dijo Kate.

-¿Trabajar para qué?- preguntó él- ¿para que me contestes o para que me digas que si?

-Para… todo…- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Yo opino que deberías tomar las cosas con calma…- dijo Lanie.

-Te juro que estoy calmado…- dijo él y Lanie lanzó una carcajada.

-Los dejo, chicos…- dijo Lanie tomando lo que le quedaba de cerveza antes de levantarse.

-Pero… Lanie…- protestó Kate y miró a Rick con fastidio.

-No te preocupes… podemos vernos otro día…- le guiñó el ojo.

Lanie se dirigió a la puerta y Kate se levantó para acompañarla. Cuando se despedían, Lanie se inclinó y le dijo al oído:

-Si no lo quieres para ti, avísame…- le dijo y ambas rieron.

Cuando Kate cerró la puerta y se acercó para sentarse con él, lo vio apesadumbrado.

-Lo siento, Kate…- dijo Rick.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió. Sabía que Lanie comprendía y no se enojaba. Su amiga quería verla bien.

-Entonces…

Kate giró la cabeza y lo miró con interés.

-¿Te alegra verme?- preguntó él.

-¿No se nota?- dijo ella y él frunció la nariz. Kate se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente.

-Mmmm… detective… se está notando ahora…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bien… ¿cuáles son los planes?- le preguntó.

-¿Hace falta que te los diga?- dijo él alzando las cejas.

-¿Es que acaso no podemos hacer otra cosa?- dijo divertida.

-Esta nos sale bien…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio para no sonreír demasiado.

-Castle… no seas básico…- dijo Kate.

-Por eso saqué entradas para el cine… dan una maratón de cine mudo…- dijo y le mostró las entradas.

-Me gusta…- dijo ella y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos, entonces…

-¿Quieres decir que no querías meterte en la cama conmigo?- preguntó ella con seriedad.

-Si quieres cambiar de planes, estoy disponible…- dijo y ella soltó una carcajada.

* * *

><p>Fueron al cine y se divirtieron con los clásicos de Chaplin. Rick la observó un par de veces riendo y se sintió perdido en sus ojos cada vez que ella reparaba en su silenciosa observación.<p>

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y luego de tres películas, decidieron salir del cine. El se detuvo en la puerta y la miró a los ojos.

-Nunca dudes de mis sentimientos, Kate…

-No lo hago… ya no más…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban.

-Bien… ¿te quedarás en casa esta noche?- le preguntó.

-¿Acaso me estás invitando?- dijo él interesado.

-No creí que necesitara hacerlo…- contestó ella.

-¿Ahora quien se quiere meter bajo las sábanas con quien?- dijo él levantando una ceja y ella sonrió.

-Oh, Castle…- dijo ella divertida- solo planeaba una partida de poker… y si quieres, puedes dormir en mi sillón… no quiero presionarte…- le dijo burlona.

-¿Poker-strip?- intentó él con los ojos chispeantes.

-Básico… eres básico…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero te gusto tanto…- dijo sonriendo con su gesto, el que era ya marca registrada.

-Arrogante- dijo entre dientes e intentó reírse pero él la tomó de la nuca y la besó profundamente, sin dejarle opción a hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, esa noche si jugaron strip-poker pero nunca supieron quien había ganado porque a la segunda prenda de Kate, Rick perdió el control y la llevó en brazos a su habitación, después de todo, ¿a quién le importaba cual de los dos ganaba?

* * *

><p><strong>Falta poco para el final, pero como tengo debilidad por esta historia, la estoy estirando un poco! Me va a costar terminarla! Gracias por seguirla!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**En este capítulo me tomé algunas licencias, hice algunas referencias a cosas que pasaron en el show, como la presentación de "Heat Wave", aunque no de la manera exacta en que ocurrió, espero que me disculpen porque creo que contribuyó a mi idea de esta historia... disfruten!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 21**

Algunos días de relativa calma se sucedieron, Kate y Rick parecían afianzar su relación pero ella estaba algo insegura y nerviosa porque pensaba que él en cualquier momento podría sacar el tema de un futuro juntos y honestamente, aunque de vez en cuando se permitía fantasear un poco, sus dudas le hacían tambalear de alguna manera…

Sin embargo, Rick se esforzaba día a día en mantener su sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que le había prometido desde el primer día juntos y en mayor o menor medida, lo estaba consiguiendo…

Alternativamente, pasaban la noche juntos o decidían que era mejor tomarse un respiro, pero ninguno de los dos se quedaba con las ganas de estar con el otro, esa era una cosa que ambos respetaban, los deseos del otro…

Y había días en los que Kate solo necesitaba su compañía, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, compartir cosas y terminaban durmiendo, uno en brazos del otro casi en una relación de tipo fraternal, porque en esos momentos, quizás el sexo había quedado de lado…

* * *

><p>Las semanas fueron pasando lentamente y llegó el momento de la presentación de "Heat Wave", el primer libro de Rick basado en Kate…<p>

Por supuesto Kate había desmenuzado cada capítulo con ansiedad ni bien Rick le entregó su copia y sabía de memoria sus partes favoritas, como en los viejos tiempos.

En la presentación para la prensa, habían ido juntos pero nadie les había preguntado nada y Kate se sentía aliviada, toda la vida había tenido un perfil bajo y una de las cosas que más le asustaba de estar con él, era su notoriedad pública.

Y cuando llegó la presentación al público, Kate tuvo que trabajar y llegó más tarde. De inmediato los pocos medios presentes la reconocieron como la musa y Kate, a pesar de su timidez, levantó la mano y saludó alegremente cuando las miradas se posaron en ella.

Cuando se acercó a él, enfundada en su vestido corto y color azul claro, Rick se contuvo todo lo que pudo. Y se sorprendió de cuanto podía… Había demasiada gente y él había respetado su privacidad hasta ese momento, pero estaba cansado de ocultarse. Ellos estaban en su mejor momento, su familia estaba de acuerdo, ¿por qué no blanquear esa relación en público?

Kate sonrió cuando él se inclinó a decirle al oído cuan hermosa la veía y luego tuvieron que sortear varios admiradores y gente conocida de la editorial.

En medio de la conversación, Rick volvió a inclinarse para hablarle al oído, casi al descuido…

-Te veo en la salita de atrás en cinco minutos… tengo que hablar contigo…- le dijo y ella asintió, tratando de decodificar lo que ocurría.

Se disculpó y se alejó un poco del grupo, saludó a algunos conocidos y varios miembros de la comisaría que habían pasado a saludarlos y cuando llegó el momento, se dirigió a la salita de atrás, donde él la había citado.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo al entrar, lo notaba raro, distinto.

Rick la abrazó y sonrió, apoyando brevemente su frente sobre la de ella.

-Solo quería repetirte lo increíble que te ves hoy…- se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios unos segundos- quería besarte, aunque no lo suficiente- agregó y ella sonrió- y quería preguntarte algo…- dijo e hizo una pausa.

Kate lo miró a los ojos, tratando de decodificar lo que ocurría. Los nervios no se le notaron tanto como ella creyó.

-Dime…- dijo en voz baja.

-En un rato tendré que dirigir unas palabras a las personas que vinieron y… bueno, quiero saber si no te molesta que te mencione…

-Rick… ¿Cómo podría molestarme? Es natural que lo hagas, se supone que fui la inspiración del personaje más importante…- racionalizó ella.

-Yo no me estoy refiriendo a Nikki Heat… sino a ti, Kate… estoy feliz a tu lado y me gustaría compartirlo, es todo…- dijo y la miró con emoción, esperando su respuesta.

-Tú sabes lo que siento…

-Si, Kate… pero necesito que me comprendas, no tiene nada de malo expresar que estoy enamorado de ti… -dijo él.

-Decía… que tú sabes lo que siento, pero me hace muy feliz que consideres la idea de decirle a todos lo que pasa entre nosotros…

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Muy segura…- dijo y sonrió, feliz de haberlo conmovido.

Rick se inclinó otra vez sobre ella y la besó, cuidando de no arruinar su maquillaje.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, Kate se quedó a un costado mientras él subía a una tarima especial que había preparado la gente de la editorial para que él se dirigiera a la gente presente.<p>

-Queridos amigos… ustedes que siempre están a mi lado, aquellos que me apoyan con sus dichos y con su dinero… y que siempre están pendientes de todo lo que mi trabajo les entrega… quería decirles que estoy orgulloso del lanzamiento de este libro… honestamente, estaba casi seguro de que me abandonarían luego de haber dejado morir a Derrick Storm, y sin embargo, las críticas me siguen acompañando y quería agradecérselos…

Rick hizo una pausa, miró a Alexis… luego a Martha y sonrió. Y por último, sus ojos se posaron en Kate.

-Ustedes saben que desde hace casi un año, luego de un fuerte bloqueo, tengo que admitirlo, inevitablemente y por esas cosas del destino, caí en las redes de una mujer que a los pocos segundos de haber conocido, se convirtió en mi nueva inspiración… no la llamo musa porque mi vida estaría corriendo peligro…

Kate sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y durante mucho tiempo, durante meses, sentí que la chispa de la inspiración volvía a mí, y eso me hizo infinitamente feliz y, tengo que reconocerlo, me salvó la vida… pero luego de unos meses, esa chispa de inspiración fue creciendo y se convirtió en algo mucho más fuerte.

Rick hizo otra pausa y miró otra vez a Kate, que se sonrojó un poco y asintió, dándole a entender que estaba lista para que él siguiera hablando.

-Luego de algunas idas y vueltas, me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de la detective Beckett… y que esa sensación de inquietud que sentí al conocerla, se había convertido en amor…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Kate sintió que le ocurría lo mismo.

-Ahora ella ha decidido darme una oportunidad y desde hace unas semanas… siento que estoy en la etapa más feliz de mi vida… por eso… quería compartirlo con ustedes, que son testigos de todos mis aciertos y que estoy seguro, comprenderán y se alegrarán por mi…

Hubo unos tímidos aplausos y Rick sintió que el momento importante había llegado.

-Y como estamos entre amigos… quería aprovechar la ocasión para mirarla a los ojos y decirle cuanto es lo que siento por ella… te amo, Kate… - le dijo y ella sintió que el aliento se le terminaba, aunque se imaginaba que algo así podría ocurrir, le costaba trabajo asimilarlo.

La gente giró su cabeza para mirarla y Kate sonrió, tirándole un beso en el aire. Entonces las miradas volvieron a Rick.

-Quería entonces, aprovechar esta reunión y mirarla a los ojos, con todos ustedes como testigos… y preguntarle…- dijo y tosió nervioso- preguntarte, Kate… amor… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Porque confieso que yo me muero por estar contigo el resto de mi vida…- dijo y esas últimas palabras apenas se escucharon por la emoción que él sentía.

Rick extrajo de su bolsillo un estuche y lo abrió, mostrando un delicado anillo de compromiso.

Kate abrió la boca sorprendida… esa era otra cosa con la que había fantaseado. En ese momento, quiso escaparse, pero no porque la idea de casarse con él no le gustara, sino por la presión que significaba tener que contestarle en público.

El silencio era total, Kate inspiró para darse fuerzas, algo tenía que contestar…

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten, fue más fuerte que yo terminarla acá... pero sigo pronto... espero que les siga gustando!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kate tragó saliva y miró a Alexis… y luego a Martha… y cuando sus ojos volvieron a Rick, caminó en silencio hacia donde él estaba.

Rick trató de adivinarla, pero no pudo, había demasiada intensidad en su mirada…

Ella se movió despacio, el silencio era total, todas las miradas estaban en ella…

Cuando llegó hasta la tarima, él extendió su mano y ella la tomó y subió a su lado.

-Kate…- jadeó él en anticipación y luego levantó la mano de ella y la besó delicadamente.

Kate estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó fuerte. Lo tomó por sorpresa. Él había calculado una respuesta verbal.

Segundos más tarde, Kate emergió de sus brazos y le sonrió.

-Quiero casarme contigo…- dijo y él sonrió, la emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

Hubo un aplauso, ellos apenas lo escucharon, estaban demasiado perdidos en sus miradas.

Él se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios sin olvidarse que tenía varios testigos. Luego tomó el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo. La gente presenciaba todo en silencio y cuando él terminó, Kate se acercó al oído de él…

-Dios, Rick… voy a matarte…- jadeó y él la miró confundido.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y ambos se dieron vuelta para mirar a todos.

Se produjo otro aplauso y Rick la tomó de la cintura, sonriente. Solo esperaba que ella no hablase en serio…

Martha y Alexis se acercaron a saludarlos…

-Lo sabía…- dijo Alexis con alegría mientras la abrazaba.

-Entonces… ¿te parece bien?- le preguntó Kate mirándola de cerca.

-Tú sabes que si… me siento algo rara todavía, pero creo que mi padre ha tomado una decisión maravillosa…

Kate sonrió y besó la mejilla de Alexis, y sonrió a Martha que estaba detrás.

-Querida- le dijo cuando pudo acercarse- como madre puedo decirte que me hace muy feliz la noticia…

-Gracias Martha…- dijo Kate y la abrazó con ternura.

-Pero como suegra…- dijo y cambió el tono, Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire por un momento- ¿qué le hiciste a mi hijo? Nunca lo había visto así…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… eso es algo que él tendría que contestarle- dijo Kate salomónica.

-Solo estaba bromeando… Richard podrá ser algo inmaduro, pero es un buen hombre… puedes quedarte tranquila…- le dijo y apretó sus manos con ternura.

-Lo estoy… créeme…- dijo Kate y Martha la miró con desconfianza.

-Se lo que te pasa… conociendo su reputación, te parece un poco repentino todo esto… y te entiendo… pero aunque él es impulsivo… te puedo asegurar que no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció… lo hipnotizaste Kate… le diste inspiración y no pudo evitar enamorarse de ti…

-Eso… ¿está mal?

-Para nada… solo lo estaría en el caso de que lo hubieses hecho premeditadamente… pero sé que no es así… créeme…- dijo Martha y besó su frente.

Los más allegados continuaron saludándolos y cuando la reunión se acercaba al final, Rick la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella.

-¿Me dejarás dormir contigo esta noche?

-Mmm… - le dijo Kate pensativa- no sé si sería tan conveniente… sobre todo si luego tendremos que dormir juntos toda la vida…- dijo y sintió un escalofrío, su idea era hacerle una broma, pero dicho de esa forma lo había sentido demasiado real.

A Rick se le transfiguró la cara, no estaba seguro de los alcances de la broma.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Sabes que puedes quedarte…- le dijo adivinando su incertidumbre.

Rick suspiró y la tomó en sus brazos. Luego saludaron a todos y salieron.

No hubo demasiada conversación en el viaje. Ambos parecían reflexivos.

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa de Kate, Rick volvió a abrazarla y la tomó de la cara para mirarla a los ojos.<p>

-Lo siento… creo que te afectó más de lo que yo esperaba…

-La verdad es que fue todo lo contrario… pensé que si me proponías casamiento iba a salir corriendo… y sin embargo no fue así…

-Es cierto…

-Si sentí mucha vergüenza… pero no de expresarme, sino de que todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de mi respuesta…

-¿Estás segura de tu respuesta?

-Me conoces Rick… si tomo una decisión es porque lo estoy…

-Bien…- dijo y acarició los costados de su cuerpo con intensidad- ¿vamos a la cama?

-Si…- dijo y bostezó- me muero de sueño…

-¿Sueño?- dijo él con algo de desilusión.

-Pero podemos jugar un rato, antes…- dijo y sonrió seductora- no strip poker…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Quiero algo más… rápido… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Kate hizo el intento de comenzar a desvestirse.

-No…- dijo él tomando sus manos- déjame a mi…

Kate sonrió y se sorprendió de lo rápido que él encontró el cierre lateral, oculto en el vestido.

Aún vestido, Rick se arrodilló delante de ella y besó su abdomen. Kate bajó la vista y cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios descendiendo sobre su piel.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que ella gruñera para que él se quitase todo lo que quedaba de ropa y le hiciera el amor.

* * *

><p>Y un rato más tarde, mientras se besaban abrazados bajo las sábanas, Rick la sorprendió pensativa y besó su nariz para llamar su atención.<p>

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó él cuando ella lo miró.

-En la fecha…- dijo ella.

-Yo había pensado que fuese en el verano…

-Pero… faltan dos meses…- protestó Kate.

-¿Eso es mucho o poco…?

-Ambas cosas…

-Entonces está bien…- le guiñó el ojo él.

-Es mucho porque de verdad, ahora que tomamos la decisión, quiero que sea ya… pero dos meses para preparar la boda es demasiado poco…

-Conozco a un maravilloso wedding- planner…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró con interés- planeó mi boda con Gina…

-Olvídalo…- dijo con un gesto de fastidio ella- ya le salió mal…

-La fiesta fue muy linda…

-Olvídalo…- repitió Kate y Rick comprendió que se trataba de celos, por lo que eligió no insistir.

-Entonces… ¿qué fecha habías pensado?

-¿El sábado?- dijo ella y cuando vio la cara de él lanzó una carcajada.

-Creo que tengo algunas llamadas que hacer…

-No te preocupes, querido…- le dijo y luego se sonrojó, no lo había pensado y le salió con demasiada naturalidad- era una broma…

-Bien…- dijo él y bostezó.

-¿No te irás a dormir ahora no?- le dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad.

-No, bueno… pensé que tenías sueño…- dijo él.

-Tenía sueño… pero ahora no me puedo dormir…- dijo y se mordió el dedo pensativa.

-¿Quieres que trabaje un poco más para que tengas más sueño?- le dijo él y alzó la ceja seductor.

-¿Tú crees que el cabello más largo me quedaría mejor?- le preguntó.

-Bien… veo que estás en tus propios pensamientos… creo que cualquier cosa te quedaría bien… yo amo cada milímetro de ti… eres perfecta… pero tengo que reconocer que tengo un fetiche bastante particular con el cabello largo… casi puedo imaginarme tu cabello sobre mi cara cuando…

-¡Castle!

-Tú empezaste…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella.

-Hablaba en serio…- protestó ella.

-Yo también…- dijo él y comenzó a besar su cuello. Kate intentó decir algo pero las caricias de él se lo impidieron.

-¿Estás intentando hacerme callar?- le dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras él se acercaba a su pecho.

-¿Lo estoy logrando?- dijo él sin levantar sus labios de la piel de ella.

-Totalmente…- jadeó ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que el próximo será el último... ahora si, creo que tengo demasiadas historias y no me gustaría que ninguna perdiera protagonismo! Gracias por el aliento de siempre!<strong>


End file.
